Batman: Spark of light
by LoganAustinGrasso
Summary: SEQUEL TO BATMAN: UNDER SUPERVISION (Read Supervision before reading.) After the events of Under Supervision, Supervisor moves on from Batman to Firefly. Watch his plan unfold from Arkham to a new world that adapted when Batman vanished. He must bring Lynns higher into the food chain so he can just drop and eventually die.
1. One month in

The dark room feels right; I deserve to be in here. The walls close in around me. The bed is a two inch think mattress with one sheet and pillow. The walls are made of concrete five feet deep only to be reinforced with steel thirteen feet deep after that. No escape…no life…no light. Garfield Lynns…he wants the light…he needs it. He craves it. He cowers in the corner, I've won the mattress. When I first arrived…I beat him within an inch of his life…probably less. I was going to kill him…but he needs to suffer…like Batman did. He needs to feel freedom; he needs to feel pain, then death. He doesn't know it yet…but I'm going to free him. I'll let him build an empire, I'll let him take Gotham, and I'll make him the one in control. Then I'll burn it. Just like he did to my family…it's been a month since I arrived, a month since I killed Batman. From the rumors I've heard, Joker stopped functioning, he just lays in his cell drooling, unmoving…almost dead like. The freak is nothing without Batman and he knows this…that's why he'll never move again. That eliminates him from my list of threats. Croc has taken the sewers, hostages, minions, he rules an underground empire. With Gordon dead, the GCPD stands no chance; its new commissioner is corrupt…just like before. Croc is strong, he is savage, he is a threat. It will be hard to make Lynns conquer him. Then there is Two-face, he took half of the city as his own. The other half free to whomever, straight from his insane "opposites" mental problem. He has an army big enough to match the Justice League. Not like they would win…speaking of the League, nobody has seen the heroes functioning together anymore. The watchtower is now space debris, no doubt Batman payed for it. I had time to think in this box…I figured out his identity, not really through wits but common sense, Bruce Wayne went missing after Batman did. You'd have to be a moron not to discover this at some point in your life. His butler left Gotham, I'll find him. Barbara Gordon will have to be vanquished as well…anybody associated with Batman. First, I have to focus on Lynns; I have to stay on track. Penguin's Iceberg Lounge is a shack compared to everyone's reign, it'll mean little to eliminate him but it's a start. I'll start with him.

Jeremiah Arkham: I think it's time we begin YOUR sessions.

He focuses his glasses and concentrates to see me in the darkness. Yes…a month I had of a guard bringing me lunch and dinner…no breakfast until tomorrow. Otherwise, Lynns was brought in and out through the day. Things will be different now…I can begin planning my escape. I have access to Arkham's office, the cafeteria, and my room starting tomorrow. If I have good behavior throughout the week I get access to the lounge. Yes, starting now I can begin planning my escape.

Jeremiah Arkham: The silent treatment is a childish game…if you want out of your cell I suggest you speak up now.

I tighten my hands into fists. I want to kill him…I will.

Supervisor: Okay.

Jeremiah Arkham: Good. Follow me.

The hallways are so long…to twist and confuse the minds of the bafoons that live here besides me. Eventually we arrive in Arkham's office. My eyes dart around the room in search for anything useful in my escape. His desk, old and weak, I can scrape it with my nail until I get a sharp splinter piece. It'll be a weapon of some kind. A shelf with trophies lined up on it. Some are pointy but a gold shimmering large object will be too easy to detect. His window…no, a mirror, a test to see if any of his subjects will escape. The rug is flammable. A good distraction for sure, if I can get my hands on anything to start a fire. His rolling chair, brand new, no use…the concrete floor is deadly if he were to fall. I decide to ignore this room unless worse comes to worse.

Jeremiah Arkham: Where should we begin?

Supervisor: By getting me a chair, because I have a long story to tell you.

He chuckles to himself. He uses his cell phone to call a guard in; he brings me a plastic chair. Once the guard leaves the room…I tell Arkham everything. Everything that I did to kill Batman, I didn't include anything about Lynns or he would move us apart. This will give the fool a sense of trust; he'll believe I'm giving in, that he's helping me. It works.

Jeremiah Arkham: I didn't think you would cooperate so well…this was the best first day I've had with any of the patients here at Arkham Asylum.

I then go to the cafeteria for dinner. A large metal room is all it is…bolted down chairs and tables, all made of stainless steel. A slot is located to the left of the entrance. It opens and leaves a plastic tray of green beans, mashed potatoes, and chicken noodle soup. I'm surprised they give out such good food. In my cell all I ever got was wheat bread toasted and a small square of butter. No drinks…too risky you may use it as a weapon. About five people are let into the cafeteria at a time. Usually people like Jervis Tetch (Mad Hatter) or Otis Flannegan (Rat catcher); people like Victor Zasz or Pamela Isly are kept in their own special cells. Too dangerous in retrospect. The cafeteria is a dead end…so far I have no luck. I have no luck for a whole week…it's almost torture waiting like this! I just can't wait until I get my revenge on Lynns…Wayne suffered…but Lynns is yet to come. A whole week goes by of the same tiring routine. Sleep, speak with Arkham about my feelings after killing Batman, Eat in the cafeteria, and let my mind race with thoughts about the plans. Finally I am allowed to go in the lounge. A couch, old but still comfortable, sits in the middle of the room. Four plastic chairs sit on both sides of it. Roman Sionus (Blackmask) and Warren White (The Great White Shark) sit at the couch like VIP. I sit in a plastic chair and observe Crane who rocks back and forth, his arms over his knees. Then I notice what he's doing, he isn't insane or scared…he's escaping. An air conditioner is connected to the wall, a hole to another room if removed. I glance at Edward Nigma, I caught a glimpse of Barbara's computer when at her home, his real name is Edward Nashton but I could care less. The Riddler…too smart for his own good, he's observing me. So is everyone else in the room but for a different reason. Sionus, White, Crane…they stare at me because I killed Batman. Nashton…he stares at me for a reason that remains unknown. I can't shake it and I can't block it. I just have to ignore it. After observing the room further I realize I have no choice but to make a temporary alliance with Crane. I sit next to him and twiddle my thumbs to act as if we're having a normal conversation.

Supervisor: Don't lie to me, don't refuse me, I know what you're doing and I want to join you.

He twitches in surprise…or perhaps fear, the master of fear is afraid.

Jonathon Crane: Okay…but you need to hold up an end of the bargain.

Supervisor: Name it.

Jonathon Crane: This duct leads to the infirmary, I'm not allowed inside the infirmary due to the fact I'd use the drugs to create a fear toxin. I need you to get in the room and find out our next move from there.

Supervisor: Consider it done.

I act as confident as possible. I'm really not…because I'm about to start a fight with someone that can bite my head off. I'm hoping he bites off my finger instead…

Supervisor: Warren White…you're in my seat.


	2. The Infirmary

Jeremiah Arkham: What happened?

I can hear Arkham…barley, he sounds like he's too far away. I go in and out of consciousness. I can feel the warm blood on my chest. It's all too faint…I hear one of the doctors reply to Arkham.

Doctor: An incident in the lounge, Warren White injured-

Jeremiah Arkham: I already know the situation, what I don't know is why it happened.

I can't stand let alone lift a finger. I try to recall what happened. White had shoved me away.

Warren: You may have killed Batman, but you can't kill me, in here, I'm top shark.

I remember striking him across the face. His attacks were far more deadly. That's why I can't speak; the bruise on my cheek is too big. I then grabbed him by his neck and tried to bring him down. He ended up biting my arm. That explains the blood all over my body. I can't remember what happened after that, I probably fainted from too much blood loss.

Doctor: Warren says he started a fight over the couch.

Jeremiah Arkham: Let's not take his word for it; I would like to speak with the witnesses privately in my office.

I know Crane will back me up, if he wants to break out he will. I'm not sure about the others though, I can only hope for the best. Otherwise…my plan worked. I'm injured and I'm in the infirmary. A light shines in my eye. They must be observing me, I try to speak but it comes out as a dry cough.

Doctor: We've received a response; I think he's trying to tell us something.

I grip the doctor's wrist and use it to steady myself. My eyes adjust to the room, they're still a bit blurry but I can make it out. I'm on a mattress suspended by ropes. A counter runs around the square room, cabinets that can contain useful tools line them. The floor is granite, too risky though, they probably reinforced it. A small stand sits next to me with tools and towels that are bloody. They were operating on me…trying to remove something. I notice a pointed object in a zip lock bag. A shark tooth, Warren's tooth…it must've gotten stuck in my shoulder. I feel hands grab my arm and I pull away hesitantly although they are gentle.

Doctor: It's okay, I just wanted to make sure you weren't in shock.

I need to make them leave the room. Long enough so I can search the place.

Supervisor: Can I speak with Mr. Arkham?

My voice comes out dry and raspy.

Supervisor: And have a glass of water?

The doctor grabs a cup from one of the cabinets, I have a short glance, long enough to spot a few things, I only saw plastic cups and towels. The doctor fills the cup in a sink that is embedded into the counter.

Doctor: I'm sure he'll want to see you too. I'll go get him, just make sure you drink this cup of water, it'll help with your throat.

Supervisor: Thank you.

Once the doctor leaves the room I sip the cup once and then pour the rest into the sink. I begin searching in the cabinets. Of course the one under the sink has cleaning objects and pipes. Another cabinet contains a box of used needles and a box of clean needles. The cabinet I caught a glance of only has plastic cups, paper cups, towels, and hand sanitizer. Other cabinets have tools the doctors use to check your eyes, ears, nose, mouth, ext., all the cabinets except for one. I find the air duct and smile with pride. I'm about to try and loosen it from this side when I hear Arkham's voice through the wall.

Jeremiah Arkham: You left him unsupervised? I'll have your job if he did anything deadly.

I hear them unlocking the door to get in, my heart races. I quickly shut the cabinet and race over to the mattress. I make it in time and they don't suspect a thing.

Jeremiah Arkham: You wanted to see me?

Supervisor: Um…yes.

Jeremiah Arkham: For what reason?

I struggle while coming up with a lie.

Supervisor: I wanted to know how Warren is.

His eyebrows rise in confusion.

Jeremiah Arkham: He's…fine…why?

Supervisor: I didn't really want to hurt him.

Jeremiah Arkham: That's good. You should feel that kindof guilt when doing something like starting a fight. I'm afraid guilt isn't the only punishment you'll receive. You are to be kept in your cell at all times once more for another month.

A month?! I have to convince him that I didn't start the fight.

Supervisor: But I didn't start the fight, Warren did.

Jeremiah Arkham: I'm not so sure about that. I still have to speak with the patients that witnessed it. Until further notice, you are to be kept in your cell. Do you understand?

I have trouble controlling my anger but I can't risk making the situation worse.

Supervisor: Yes sir.

Jeremiah Arkham: Wonderful, now, I will escort you back to your cell, are you capable of standing?

Supervisor: I think so…

I try not to make it obvious that I do know. He buys it and we exit the room. I notice the outside is where it locks. The door is made of iron about three inches, no maybe four, deep. This will be a problem, we need that key. I have to think about the possibility that the desk in Arkham's office could contain it. That's my next step in the plan. Search his desk. Right now, I have to observe my surroundings if Crane and I were to exit the room. The hallway goes both ways, left and right; I have to go right do to my escort. Surprisingly, the hall is short and a lift waits at the end. Arkham uses an identification card to activate it. I need a workers card. That'll be step three. The lift has five options on the screen, Surface (Where Crane and I will go), Morgue (Where they keep dead bodies), Low Protocol (Normal "thugs", High Protocol (Batman's "Villains"), Controls (Where Arkham is run from). We go to High Protocol. The long hallway is memorable now. Eventually we stop off at my cell and I get left in the dark room. Lynns isn't here, he's probably at the lounge or something. Now I have to do the hardest part of the plan…wait.


	3. Step Two

The door creaks open allowing the burning light to enter my cell. It feels like I've been in here for a year…I think it's been for three hours if I stay reasonable.

Jeremiah Arkham: I have the results for you.

Arkham seems tired; it may be midnight for all I know. I can't really tell, this place has no windows.

Jeremiah Arkham: Enough of the patients vouched for you. He shoved you, but you threw the first punch. I think I'll let you off the hook this time, but we will be concentrating on this event that transpired next time we meet. Goodnight.

He then closes the enormous door behind him. Lynns sleeps on the floor behind me. He came back to the cell a few minutes ago. His obsession with fire is dying, his power doesn't exist anymore. I don't know if it's for the reason that Batman is dead or that Arkham may finally be getting to him. I don't care though, because one thing can fix the problem. When he is free to do whatever he wants…or so he'll think. I'll run the gangs against him, I'll increase his popularity, I'll hand him power on a plate, and once he thinks he has everything…I'll take it from him. It's hard for me to sleep tonight…but I manage. The next day comes and I begin my appointment with Arkham. He starts our meeting with the same annoying question.

Jeremiah Arkham: Welcome back, so where shall we begin?

Supervisor: You wanted to speak with me about Warren and our fight.

Jeremiah Arkham: Yes, I wanted to help you understand that violence is never nessicary. This lesson takes years to learn from my experience with the other patients here at Arkham Asylum.

Supervisor: It won't take me as long. I understand the trick in your lesson; the lesson is really about violence never being the answer. At times it can become nessicary.

He understands what I'm saying but doesn't accept it. Maybe today I can convince him of things other than him convincing me.

Jeremiah Arkham: That's where you're wrong, when he shoved you, instead of punching him you should've walked away.

Supervisor: Maybe outside of these walls Mr. Arkham, but not here.

He seems intrigued by what I'm saying. He rests his chin on his fist and lifts one leg over the other.

Jeremiah Arkham: Do enlighten me.

Supervisor: You see, Warren is a convict, a crimelord at most. He would kill me, you, everyone here without a single regret. So I had no choice but to fight back.

He has a smirk on his face and tries to twist my words around.

Jeremiah Arkham: That won't happen here, and it definitely won't happen out there. We have law and order; the guards will put him in solitary if he tried such a thing.

Supervisor: That won't do anything to him. He doesn't care whether he's in the lounge or in his cell, he cares about the violence he can cause. It's all any of these people care about.

Once again, he tries to twist my words around.

Jeremiah Arkham: Is that all you care about?

Supervisor: No. It's all Joker cares about, if he approaches you on the street…do you let him kidnap you or do you fight back?

He opens his mouth to answer but nothing comes out.

Supervisor: I've proven my point.

He takes a moment to clear his throat.

Jeremiah Arkham: This session is now over. You're free to go to the cafeteria.

The guards escort me to my table and Crane joins me with his tray of food once they leave.

Crane: What did you find?

Supervisor: The duct comes through in a cabinet; we'll hide in it until the doctor exits the room-

He doesn't let me finish the plan. He has his own.

Crane: No need, we can kill one doctor. Possibly use them as a hostage.

His smile is all too familiar to the Joker's.

Supervisor: No, not if it isn't nessicary.

I may have killed Batman and a few other people in the process but only if its nessicary. I don't take innocent lives.

Crane: We shall see, go on.

He motions for me to continue telling him about my results.

Supervisor: We'll need a key for the door, I can get it for us but you'll need to help.

Crane: How so?

Supervisor: Tomorrow, you need to do something that will draw Arkham's attention to you. This will give me enough time to search his office and find the key.

Crane: Okay, I have something in mind. Anything else?

Supervisor: Once we exit the infirmary we'll need to go right to reach a lift. We'll need a keycard for that, after I obtain the key I can start worrying about the card. That's all I know, after that…were on our own.

Crane: We'll make it far enough, trust me partner.

Partner…he wants to form an alliance outside of the prison. My plans are too big for him, he would never understand. We finish our meals and then we go to the lounge. We take turns unscrewing the shaft and then head back to our cells. The next day comes fast; it starts with the same question.

Jeremiah Arkham: Where shall we begin?

Supervisor: It occurs to me that each time we speak I always get to decide what we talk about.

Jeremiah Arkham: Well…yes, I suppose so.

He stares at me as if asking, "Your point?".

Supervisor: Today, I don't want to tell you about me. I want you to tell me about yourself.

He seems off struck and surprised by my statement. I expected him to be, but I didn't know what else to talk about today, I'm running out of ideas when this time comes to stall him.

Jeremiah Arkham: I notice your interest in my career.

Supervisor: Excuse me?

Jeremiah Arkham: It's okay, you don't need to hide it. I know, yesterday you helped me see your side of things, today you want to see my side of things. You'll be great in this field once you're free to do as you please.

Just before I'm about to speak, a guard kicks open the door and calls for Arkham to help him constrain Crane. In all of the confusion he forgets about me and exits the room. I take the time to close the door softly and insure myself that he won't come back for a while. I then begin my search, I check under the carpet and on his trophy shelf first. I figured he would hide the key in the hardest place for someone to find it. I guess he isn't as smart as I thought; I open the compartment in his desk expecting to find the key. I do…but with something far more intriguing and shocking. I find Blackmask's mask staring back at me.


	4. A change of events

This explains Blackmask's activities over the past month. Roman had pleaded innocent when evidence was provided that Blackmask had returned. I was wondering why everything had went upside down since then. It wasn't Roman…it was Arkham, now I have something to pin against him. Although…I'll wait to use it. I take the key and close the compartment. When he returns I'm just waiting for him nonchalant. He seems curious as to why I didn't try to escape, from what I can tell by his facial expression. I answer the question he never asked.

Supervisor: I would have been caught. Only a fool would try to escape.

_At this time…_

Jeremiah Arkham: You're very intelligent Andrew. Thank you for respecting me and the staff by remaining here.

Supervisor: Of course.

He escorts me to the cafeteria and decides to give me a "gift".

Jeremiah Arkham: Let's change the menu for my friend today. How does steak and steamed broccoli sound?

Supervisor: Great. Thank you.

The fool doesn't know I played him like a fiddle. All I have to do now is cut his strings. Crane isn't waiting for me at the table…let's hope what he did doesn't keep him out of action for too long. After my new amazing meal I go to the lounge, still no Crane. I expected as much…I unscrew the duct by myself that day. It's almost done, maybe two more days. I would have finished by now if I had a screwdriver…but I don't…all I have are my fingernails. The next day comes and goes. Arkham and I speak about respect, what he has for me now apparently. The cafeteria provides me a different meal from yesterday's but still good. Salmon and spinach, Arkham is spoiling me. Although…Crane isn't in the cafeteria today, same goes for the lounge. I work on the duct again today…alone. The next day comes…still no Crane. Arkham cut back on my meal though, back to the same old routine. Today he spoke to me about pride, something I may have gained too much of.

Jeremiah Arkham: You can't have a five star meal every day.

The food is far from a five star meal but I understand. I finish unscrewing the duct today. I have the passageway and the key…now all I need is the keycard. I kindof feel bad for thinking this but…I would escape right now without Crane if I had the proper items. The guard calls us back to our cells…us. That seems to be another problem. I share this time of the day with Edward (Riddler) and Roman (Blackmask). Warren is still in solitary confinement, Crane too. I spend this night trying to think of a way to escape without them knowing. It's impossible…I have no choice but to recruit them…

Jeremiah Arkham: Hello Andrew, how are you today?

Arkham greets me differently now, a new question. He's also started calling me Andrew.

Supervisor: I'm fine.

Jeremiah Arkham: It doesn't sound that way, what's wrong? You don't need to lie to me.

I curse myself for letting my emotions come through in my voice. I try to come up with a lie to cover it up…I don't, but I can twist the truth a little.

Supervisor: I'm getting tired of the same routine here at Arkham; I want to have friends, but not these convicts.

Jeremiah Arkham: Well, I'm your friend.

I try not to laugh; this is like a teacher at a school trying to help me with my problems by becoming my "friend".

Supervisor: Yes…I suppose…but the people in the lounge, I don't think I can trust them.

Jeremiah Arkham: Well…I believe in second chances. Give them a chance.

I ponder on the thought and then thank Arkham for his advice. I rush while eating at the cafeteria and then the guards escort me to the lounge. I wonder how long it will be until Crane comes back. Roman lies with his legs across the couch, he's had it to himself ever since Warren was put in solitary. Edward leans with his back against the wall. I clear my throat to get the two convict's attention.

Supervisor: I have something to tell you.

Edward: We already know you're sorry about Warren.

He winks at me when Roman looks away from him. Is he trying to tell me something? I roll with it and casually talk my way out of the previous conversation I had planned.

Supervisor: Yeah…I just wanted to make that clear.

Roman: Don't be sorry, I now have the couch to myself.

It's ironic, the couch is like Gotham in here, they both had a "turf". Now Roman has it all. He probably loves the feeling. Edward motions for me to follow him…I do…he leads me to the shaft. Does he already know? He answers my question.

Edward: I already know about your escape plan.

Supervisor: Then why haven't you approached me about it?

Edward: I could escape anytime I want. I thought about telling Arkham and turning you in.

Supervisor: Why didn't you?

Edward: Because I know you need me. I figured it was a matter of time before you would realize that Roman and I share this room with you and Crane. Roman will kill us all and take the escape opportunity for himself. That's why I didn't tell anyone and that's why you shouldn't.

Supervisor: Note taken, so why get involved now?

Edward: Did you even listen to me? If you rambled your mouth off, Roman would kill us right now and escape.

Now I understand.

Supervisor: Okay…so why do I need you?

Edward: I can get Roman put into solitary confinement so we have the room to ourselves.

Supervisor: I didn't think of that…okay, but what do you have to gain from it?

Edward: I'll explain to Arkham how you escaped and gain a good meal or two.

Supervisor: You could come with us you know, and then you'll have plenty good meals.

Edward: What do I have to gain from out there? Without Batman to give me a challenge I have nothing.

It's time I be straight with him.

Supervisor: Okay…I need you to come with us because I need Lynns to come with us.

Edward: Why would you need me though?

Supervisor: You're a genius; I need you to create a plan that involves getting Lynns from Arkham's office to the lounge during our escape.

Edward: Now…isn't that a change of events?


	5. Setback

Edward: Welcome back Crane, we were worried we'd have to leave without you.

Crane: YOU TOLD HIM?!

Supervisor: No, he figured it out himself.

Edward: You should've known better, I know everything.

Crane: Like hell you do! Who do you think you are?!

Edward: I KNOW that I am of greater intellect than you my dear fellow.

Crane: What?!

I watch them go at it like infants arguing over whose better.

Crane: Excuse me but were you a professor in physiology?! Do you know how to create my famous fear toxin?!

Edward: To answer your questions, I could if I wanted.

Crane is obviously upset, but that doesn't change things. It's been a week since we last saw Crane and now that he's back it's time for the plan to go into motion.

Supervisor: Instead of arguing we need to go over the plan one last time. Edward will get Sionus to fight him, once they get escorted back to their cells Edward will unlock the encryption to my door. He'll then take Lynns to the Infirmary where we'll meet them.

Crane: That plan is horrible! Lynns is usually taken to his session with Arkham by now.

He's right; the plan is a little risky. It's a risk we'll have to take. I'm betting on the chance that they'll send the inmates back to their cells during an escape. It's the only hope I have.

Supervisor: That's why we have to move now.

Edward: Indeed, good luck.

Supervisor: Same goes for you.

Edward doesn't waste any time, he uses Roman's pillow to suffocate him. The surprise attack would have worked if Edward was stronger…but we all Sionus can overpower him easily. Edward is on the floor before I know it; Roman tries to grab at his eyes in an attempt to injure him severely. Luckily the guards arrive and break up the fight just before it gets too intense. The guards escort Edward and Roman to the hall to wait while they claim me and Crane. Or at least…that would have happened, while they exit the room, Crane and I use the tunnel to enter the infirmary. I can hear the guards radioing to other teams that we are missing.

Crane: What are you waiting for?! Open the door!

I then realize a flaw in my plan.

Supervisor: I can't.

Crane: What do you mean you can't?!

He desperately grabs at my pockets to claim the key. He's a lightweight so I shove him aside easily.

Supervisor: I can open the door, but it wouldn't be any use.

It takes him a moment to register why.

Crane: We need the card…

I can hear footsteps of rushing men approaching the door. We can't be caught; I'll be locked in my cell for a month. I whisper harshly at Crane for him to follow my orders.

Supervisor: Go back.

We open the cabinet by the time they begin unlocking the door. Crane is halfway through as they shove it open. I fear I may be caught…I make it. Just as they enter the room I shut the cabinet. I still have to crawl through and reattach the conditioner. By the time I do the guards are reentering the room. One grabs Crane by the collar of his shirt and drags him towards the exit; another does the same to me.

Guard: Where the hell were you?!

It doesn't take me long to come up with a fake excuse. I can only hope that it's believable.

Supervisor: Hiding behind the couch, I'm sorry.

Guard: Hiding?! This isn't hide and go seek!

My escort tosses me beneath his feet and prepares to backhand me. Luckily Arkham arrives just before the blow comes.

Jeremiah Arkham: STOP! This is not how we treat our patients.

Guard: You're right…It's how we treat our convicts.

Arkham helps me to my feet as he addresses the officer.

Jeremiah Arkham: Stand down. I can take it from here.

The guard sneers at me and then walks away.

_Punk…you'll suffer a painful death._

He scolds me like a parent teaching a child.

Jeremiah Arkham: Now…what were you doing? You are in deep trouble; we thought you were trying to escape.

Supervisor: I know…I'm so sorry sir; I was hiding behind the couch with Crane.

Crane: Why are you dragging me into this?!

I snarl at him.

Supervisor: Because it's your fault!

I can only hope he takes the hint and plays along. If he squeals and alerts them of what really happened…it's all over.

Crane: MY FAULT?!

Supervisor: You were the one that told me to hide with you!

Arkham steps in between us when Crane gets in my face.

Jeremiah Arkham: That's enough! What were you two doing behind the couch?

I hate to do this to Edward but I have to stop him before he attempts to escape with Lynns. The whole plan has gone south, and now I have the liability that my allies may disregard me. They may even hate me after this…

Supervisor: Edward wanted to escape…Crane and I was supposed to hide while he did so you'd be distracted.

Arkham jumps into action and alerts his men of the situation. When he is done addressing his officers he sends us to our cells…and I wait there…for two weeks.


	6. A Minor Delay

The wait is over. Finally…the enormous door unlocked and whirred open, Arkham behind it with his arms crossed.

Jeremiah Arkham: I hope you learned your lesson well Andrew.

I try to stand but I've been curled in the shadows for too long. My ankles begin to buckle and I stumble into the wall. I try to tell him something, anything, but it comes out a silent mumble.

Supervisor: Y- Yes…

Jeremiah Arkham: Are you feeling okay? I think you may have come down with something.

He tries to help me stand but I push him away.

Supervisor: I'm fine.

I haven't eaten anything for so long…I wonder if it was part of my punishment or if the guard that was supposed to bring me my food was the same guard that was about to hit me.

Jeremiah Arkham: You most certainly are not fine. Come now, we'll have you looked at in the infirmary.

Normally, I would jump at the chance to get a look at the infirmary again. Not now though, right now I need to regroup with my temporary allies.

Supervisor: I'm fine.

I repeat this to him all the way to the infirmary…it doesn't make a difference in his opinion. Just as I had figured, dehydration and starvation took a huge toll on me. Unmoving for two to three weeks had weakened my bones.

Doctor: You are very lucky Andrew; anybody else would have died in such conditions.

I don't answer the doctor…all is silent for a moment.

Jeremiah Arkham: I want to know who was on duty during the time Andrew was in his cell. I will not tolerate these goons that think it is funny to starve my patients. Someone will be held accountable.

Arkham then leaves me with the doctor who aids me with a case of pills.

Doctor: Take two each day, every week you'll come in for them.

I then worry about leaving the Asylum. If the pills are important it could mean my downfall.

Supervisor: What are they for?

Doctor: They are like painkillers in a way. Take them when you're eating lunch and you should be fine.

Supervisor: How long will I need these?

Doctor: Not too long, the most…a month or so.

_I don't have that long…_

Supervisor: Thank you doctor.

I then exit the infirmary to be escorted into Arkham's office.

Jeremiah Arkham: Hello Andrew, are you feeling any better?

Supervisor: I'm okay.

Jeremiah Arkham: Are you sure?

Supervisor: Yes.

He's testing my patience.

Jeremiah Arkham: Okay then, shall we begin?

Supervisor: Do we have anything better to do?

Jeremiah Arkham: I sense frustration in your voice, why are you frustrated?

The real answer is that I'm anxious to speak with my allies. I can't tell him that though…I try to find a truth in the lie. It doesn't take me long.

Supervisor: When you call me Andrew…I dislike it.

That is true…but not the real reason.

Jeremiah Arkham: Interesting, mind telling me why?

Supervisor: Andrew can't be the one responsible for the murders and crisis events he caused. That's why I wear a mask…that's why I stay the supervisor of the situations.

Jeremiah Arkham: I see, why can't Andrew be held responsible?

I can't tell him about my family. About my wife…about my daughter…the bell rings for me to move to the cafeteria. Saved by the bell, I stand to exit the room but Arkham motions for me to sit back down.

Jeremiah Arkham: You didn't answer my question.

I then find a way to pin something on him and possibly shut him up.

Supervisor: The same reason Jeremiah Arkham can't be responsible for the crimes he commits.

His jaw hangs open when he comprehends what I mean. I wink at him before leaving. I take my pills at the cafeteria and become nervous when I realize I'm the only one in the mess hall. I become relieved when I enter the lounge though. Crane is standing where Edward would usually be. Wait…where is Edward? I ask Crane the question as soon as I reach him.

Crane: He escaped with Lynns.

I feel my fists tightening as anger fills my body. I become heated as the rage enters my bloodstream.

Supervisor: Does anybody else know about the escape tunnel we made?

Crane: No.

Supervisor: Good…because we're leaving tonight.

I then hold up the pass I snatched from the doctor. I'm surprised Crane didn't smile from my success…I then find out why when he points to something behind me.

Crane: It's going to be kindof hard to escape when HE is in here with us.

I hesitate to turn around; Warren White is sitting on the couch, now free from solitary.

Crane: Is this going to delay your plan?

Supervisor: No.

I'm lying.


	7. The Unknown

I keep my eye on Warren and try not to make myself obvious as I walk to the other side of the couch. Crane and I had developed a murder plan that just may possibly work. Just as Edward tried to do, I'll use the pillow to suffocate Warren. Warren proved he is stronger than me when we last encountered eachother, that's why Crane will leap onto him and hold him down. Crane is scrawny and weak but between the two of us…we can do it. Crane and I lean against the walls on either side. He glances at me…I glance at him, we react.

Supervisor: NOW!

I move as quickly as possible to smother him with the pillow. Crane uses the edge of the couch to dive from and lands with his elbow extended which makes contact to Warren's stomach. That kindof force must've caused enough pain to his gut because his breathing picks up. The pillow does its job; his strength dies down as does the struggle.

Crane: The guards will be here any minute!

I don't have to agree with him, we both know what to do next. Together, we open the shaft and climb through to the infirmary. I search frantically in my pocket to find the key as Crane seals the conditioner behind us. As soon as I open the door we can hear the guards struggling to break in through the air duct. I wait for Crane to exit through the door and then I slam it behind us. I can hear them forcing the conditioner out, we won't escape in time, they'll catch up to us. Unless…I take the time to lock the door. Crane pleads to me impatiently.

Crane: Come on! We have to go!

We reach the end of the hall, panting for air. I'll have plenty time to catch my breath when the lift begins moving. It only takes a moment to swipe the card and select the right floor. I dare look behind us as the lift begins moving. The same guard that was going to backhand me rushes towards us, the rest of his squad right on his tail. I begin to worry about our plan as we near the exit. What comes next is the worst part…the unknown. My heart nearly jumps out of my chest when the lift comes to a sudden stop.

Crane: What's happening?!

I try not to panic, I have to stay focused. The screen shows a layout of a system that locked us out. I try to overwrite it with my card but it still denies access.

Supervisor: We have to get off here.

Crane: But we still have one floor to go!

Supervisor: You wanna stay here? Be my guest.

I don't care about Crane, if I must, I'll leave him behind. The doors are closed like an elevator, let alone hard to reach since they are six feet higher than us. I then come up with something fiendish, yet clever.

Supervisor: Boost me up.

Crane: I don't know if I can.

Supervisor: We've got no other choice.

He hesitates at first but then nods his head in approval and helps hoist me up. I work hard with all my strength to pry open the door just enough so I can slip through.

Crane: What about me?!

Just like I said…it was a fiendish and clever plan.

Supervisor: Try again next time.

I then run down the never before seen hall. Each door I pass could contain convicts, guards, or the exit. I don't check any of them, I just run straight…until I reach a dead end. I panic and search frantically at every individual door.

_Which one should I take? _

I hear the guards approaching once more; they finally caught up to me. My eyes dart left and right.

_A RESTROOM!_

I kick open the door and slam it shut behind myself. I remember the blueprints; if this bathroom is in anyway similar to the one I entered from…I'll escape easily. I can hear the guards checking each room, getting closer to mine. I can't waste anymore time, I use a plunger to whack the tile floor until it shatters enough to reveal the sewage pipe. The plunger breaks in half on the pipe, I don't have a screwdriver to undo the pipe and it would take months to undo it with my nails. I then think of the items I have in my pockets, the key and the card. The guards will reach my room any minute now, I use the key in hopes it'll work like a universal remote and lock this door too. Luck must be on my side today because it does. I waste no time unscrewing the screws with my key and card. I use both hands in a desperate attempt to go faster. I curse myself when the card snaps in half. I don't delay though; I keep at the pipe with my key, one more screw to go. My heart jumps when the door slams from an impact.

Guard: IT'S LOCKED!

I can hear them shouting orders to eachother from the other side. I thank God when the last screw comes loose. I open the lid and crawl inside as quickly as possible. I don't waste time closing the lid behind me; I just crawl through the long tunnel in hopes of escape. Extra light gleams through when they bust open the door.

Guard: He's under our feet!

I admit that I shrieked in horror when bullets began piercing the pipe. They were shooting at the ground, at me! Luckily, I climbed to the wider pipe in time to escape the gunfire. I run through the pipe, slightly arched so I don't hit my head. I reach the deep sewer water in no time and take in a deep breath before diving in. Yet again, I make it just in time at the other side before drowning. The drainage system is easy to climb to do to the matience ladder they installed. I can hear the alarm sounding as guards run back and forth, jeeps drive frantic, the spotlights search, I can tell that I won't make it across this field easily. I don't care; I take the risk and climb out of the sewers. The bushes cover me…barely. They block any sight of me as I run towards the gate…but they end six feet away. Yet again, I thank God when a jeep passes by, I roll under it and grab onto the bottom for a free ride to the front. Now comes the most risky part of all…I'm going to have to climb over the gate and run across the bridge without them catching up to me. I know the chances are one in a hundred but I have no other choice. I go for it, I climb the gate and begin running to freedom. The cameras out front must've caught sight of me because the gates whir open and the jeeps are hot on my trail in a matter of seconds. I know I won't make it across the bridge…I have to take a leap of faith…litterly. A leap right off the side of the bridge and into the water.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**Alright fellas! Now the real action of the story will pick up, I decided now that I will write from Supervisor's point of view…as well as Edward's, Crane's, and Garfield's. I may even write from someone else's point of view (can't reveal their identity for the sake of the plot). Thanks for reviewing! I would also like to thank Red Talon for inspiring me to continue Under Supervision with a sequel…I honestly didn't know I could do that, lol. **


	8. Left Behind

He left me behind, that backstabbing piece of-

Guard: At least we've got one of the escapees.

The idiotic moron that goes as a lousy excuse for a guard breaks my train of thought. After my new found enemy left me behind, the guards had reprogrammed the lift to come back down to them. I had no chance of escape after that. They had split into two teams, one to escort me back to my cell and another to hunt Andrew. Now they bicker to eachother about their minor success in capturing me. Eventually, we arrive at my cell where I'm tossed in with my good friend Jervis. You may know him better as the Mad Hatter.

Jervis: Welcome back good fellow.

The remark ticks me off but I know he means no offense by it. I'm in no mood to engage in conversation tonight and he knows it, we stay silent to one another and fall asleep. The next morning eats at me until I am in agony, everyone in the cafeteria and lounge speak of the events that transpired yesterday. The only problem is…they believe the whole thing was Andrew's idea! It was MY idea! MINE! That lowlife stole all of my credit. I try to shrug it off, it's all I can do for now. I try to keep my mind focused on other matters such as things like my schedule being changed to a different hour, as a matter of fact, I shouldn't even be out of my cell at this hour, I should be in solitary. Other questions gnaw at my brain, questions like "Why didn't I have a session with Arkham?" which was answered later that night. In the middle of my slumber they had dragged me to his office for an extra long session.

Jeremiah Arkham: Did you enjoy your nap?

Crane: No, I didn't.

I'm one to cut to the chase; I really don't like dancing around it.

Crane: Why am I here?

Jeremiah Arkham: It's the new time for your sessions with me.

Crane: Shouldn't I be in solitary?

Jeremiah Arkham: No, we don't like to scare our patients with such things like solitary.

So that's what this is about, Arkham is trying to manipulate me.

Crane: I do not fear solitary!

Unbelievable, I, the master of fear! Afraid of something such as solitary? Please! Don't insult me.

Jeremiah Arkham: Really? Then you wouldn't mind three months in solitary?

Three months?! Is he mad?! Not that I fear it of course, but I would never be able to escape. I ache for the day I escape, for the day I can redeem my revenge on those that spat in my face. I guess I'll have to escape from my cell…but that means one thing…one insane thing. I'll have to rely on the one person that can sneak any item into Arkham. The Joker…but he's been unmoving since dare I say his name disappeared. I'll have to rely on Jervis the most, if he agrees to help.

Jervis: No, no, absolutely not!

Crane: I understand where you're coming from Jervis; I hate him just as much as you do. That still doesn't change the fact that we need his help.

It's true, I HATE the clown…but he can be useful at times.

Jervis: No, YOU need his help.

Crane: But I need yours too, how am I supposed to speak with him when I'm in solitary?!

Jervis: It's simple, you don't!

I need to convince Jervis of the plan.

Crane: Look, we can pull this off, three whole months to break through!

After a moment of considering the circumstances he agrees to help and lets out a long sigh.

Jervis: What do you need?

Crane: Something that'll help me chisel the cement to escape, anything!

I then suffer the wrath of the worst thing in life, waiting. I wait all day for his return and when he does…I'm disappointed.

Crane: Where is the item I wanted?!

Jervis: Calm down Jonathon, he wouldn't even speak to me.

I punch the wall in anger; I don't care if my knuckles bleed.

Jervis: But I did the next best thing.

The smirk on his face lifts my spirits; he shows me what he retrieved. Tweezers…I snatch them from him.

Crane: Tweezers? This is the best you could do?! This will take years to escape with!

Jervis: Take it or leave it.

The little man climbs to the top bunk leaving me with the bottom. I can't sleep, I have no hope…without hope I have no life. I stare mindlessly at the rusty bars and screws that hold Jervis above me for hours before realizing what I could do. I leap to my feet and shake Jervis awake.

Crane: Jervis, I have a new plan!

He rubs his sore eyes in exhaustion.

Jervis: What is it Jonathon?

Crane: Come here and I'll show you!

I point to the rusty hard work and explain to him what we can do.

Crane: I can use the tweezers to undo the screws and retrieve a bar for the both of us. We can smash the cement with them easily! At the rate it would take us together, we'll escape in a matter of days!

Jervis: We can finally return to Wonderland!

I don't want to burst his bubble so I agree and we laugh with delight for the rest of that night. I undo the screws while Jervis is away and by the time he returns I have a bar for the each of us. I hand him one and we get to work.

Crane: See what we achieved in one day?

Jervis: Oh yes! How delightful, we finally get to shovel the rabbit's hole!

The rabbit's hole? His obsession with Alice in Wonderland is just weird, what an odd little man. At least he won't backstab me like Andrew did. When I'm free, the first thing I'll do is torture that bafoon. I'll be known as the man that killed the man that killed Batman! A little long…maybe I could abbreviate it. Either way…I'm coming for you Supervisor.


	9. Detour

I've already proven myself an intellectual match to the GCPD. Batman and his allies are no more…like I said to Andrew back at the Asylum; I have no point being outside of those walls. I did as he said, I freed Lynns and led him to the infirmary, when I saw they weren't there I figured they had left without me. I was unbelievably wrong; as soon as I escaped I had realized the flaws he had made in his previous plan. Now I'm stuck outside of those walls with this maroon.

Lynns: I need my gear, Nigma.

Edward: That is none of my concern, now if you'll excuse me and mind your own business I've got my own complications.

All he does is nag me…why did Andrew want him? Why is he so important? I've found a new reason to keep going.

Edward: Now follow me.

I lead him across the sidewalk as soon as a patrol vehicle exits the premises. A clothing store should be two miles from here; it's where I usually buy my clothes.

Lynns: Why are you helping me?

Edward: It's all part of my master plan.

I'm lying, normally I do have a master plan that would bring this city to its knees…not this time.

Edward: Just a little further now, we should keep to the alley ways once we reach the next curb.

I know this area well, every time I break out this is where I go.

Lynns: How come?

Edward: This location is a little populated at this time of day, if we get spotted, that's the end of it all.

His nagging has become irritating. By the time I reach the store I want to rip my ears off.

Edward: Wait for these two couples to pass by and then walk to the next alley casually.

He listens to my command; I follow my own order after another couple passes.

Lynns: Now where do we go?

Edward: For now, stay here.

I can't allow him to learn secrets that only I can know. I round the corner and search behind the old soggy pieces of boards that cover the bag I hid years ago. My secret stash of cash, I only take a little before returning to my previous location. As soon as I return I'm astonished to find Lynns missing. I then begin thinking of reasons I would need him…I come up empty. Andrew needed him and he's obviously not here. I continue my routine as if Lynns never disappeared and buy the green tuxedo I always where. The purple tie brings back good memories. I reach up to my head to only drag my fingers through my hair; I then address the store owner

Edward: Now Jacob, don't try to bamboozle me, I also get the bowler hat with the bundle.

He opens a cabinet behind his desk to retrieve the hat for me.

Jacob: Of course, you know I'd never do that to my favorite customer. Here you are Edward.

I pay him the sufficient amount of cash, and with a tip of my hat, I exit the store.

I get stares and gasps as I walk down the street. Some of them even begin dialing 911 with their cell phones. That's fine; I'll be long gone before they get here. I whistle for a cab, just as I suspected, none of them pull over.

Edward: Where are you this time Jeremy?

One of my minions drives around this block with a new car each day, ready to be the getaway driver. To my surprise, he pulls over driving a white limousine. When I open the side door I'm greeted with his smile and my cane.

Edward: My, my, we are going quite large today, hm?

Jeremy: Yes sir! I stole this baby straight from the fingers of Tobias Whale.

Whale will defiantly be gunning for me and my men. No matter, he may have power but he doesn't have the intellect to run it properly.

Edward: Thank you for informing me.

Jeremy: No problem boss, where to?

Edward: I think we should start out by returning this vehicle to Mr. Whale.

Normally, any other goon or street thug would question my authority. Not Jeremy, he knows that I'm a genius and every one of my choices has a reason to it.

Edward: Oh and when you see a newspaper stand, would you mind stopping so I could pick one up?

Jeremy: No problem sir.

Good ol' Jeremy follows orders and does his job well. After ten to eleven minutes we come to a slow stop. Whale's penthouse is further away than ten to eleven minutes; we must be stopping by a newspaper stand. I exit the vehicle and toss a quarter to the kid that runs the stand.

Edward: I'll have today's issue.

I need to keep up with the news; I need to know if they're onto me or if they've got no leads whatsoever. The kid hands me the newspaper I requested and with a tip of my hat, I'm on my way. As I open the newspaper and begin to read, I suspect the headline to be something involving me or Lynns but to my great surprise…it has to do with Andrew, he escaped last night. It's been too short…I hadn't expected him to try again and yet accomplish it so soon. Well…in retrospect, it has been a LONG time, but when you're in Arkham a long time and short time are the same. In Arkham, you have no comprehension of time, what may feel like a week could be a month, hell, it could be a day. I put the newspaper on the seat across from me and knock on the divider that separates me from Jeremy. He takes a moment to push a button that causes the divider to lower so he can hear me. The radio plays "Counting Stars" as we speak to eachother.

Jeremy: What's up boss?

Edward: Jeremy, we're going to make a little detour.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**Hey guys, I wanted to inform you that I may not be writing any new chapters in between tomorrow and Monday, my birthday is July 12****th**** so I'll be a little occupied. I'm really sorry to do this to you AGAIN; I forgot to explain why I didn't post any chapters for four days last time. Well…it's simple, my router was screwed up and I had no access to the internet…FOR FOUR DAYS! Torture, I know. So as an apology gift, and my birthday gift to you, tell me story suggestions you'd like to see me write in the review section and I'll pick two to do. You'll find out the winner next chapter!**


	10. An Inspiring Flame

I'm beginning to regret abandoning Edward. I need my gear though; he was holding me back, for his own purposes. Now I have to struggle to stay hidden, patrol officers are scattered throughout Gotham now that Batman is dead. The equipment and armor I'm famous for wearing is always in the same place, Monarch Theater. It's been abandoned for years now; it's been the perfect hiding place for years…it will provide shelter for me until I can think of what to do with myself. After hours of hiding, waiting, and running, I finally spot my temporary home. The doors are hard to shove open; it's been so long since I've opened them that they molded together. If I didn't know any better, I would guess it to be Poison Ivy's work. I take my temporary route through Crime Alley. The fence is rusted and old but it still holds its place, I climb over it as always. Brush and weeds surround the parking lot but I manage to find the dumpster in the back. I often use it to climb onto the window seal which is now covered in vines. The building is filled with undergrowth on the outside but not as much on the inside. For God's sakes! A tree even grew in the middle of the lobby! As I walk past the ticket booth I can see the snack bar, I wish I hadn't, the expired candy makes my mouth water and reminds me of how hungry I am. I would eat it if it didn't mean possible death. Glass crunches beneath my feet when I come closer to the seating rooms, the ceiling lights are shattered and broken all the way down the hall. I count the viewing rooms as I go down the hall.

_Five…six…seven…eight._

I left my gear in viewing room eight. I then count the rows of chairs as I go down the aisle.

_One…two…three…four._

I smile when I lift up the chair; my equipment is still there untouched. I take a brief moment to put the armor on and then exit the building for a midnight stroll in the sky. It almost looks like a flame from up here…the lights shine so bright…this city reminds me so much about a flame. It keeps eating…surviving…it never dies out, if one candle goes out, you can always count on a forest fire to reclaim its honor. All it takes is a simple spark and this city will become engulfed with something inspiring. GCN (Gotham City News)…the perfect place to get a message out, I need to get my message out to people like me, people that don't realize the potential they have available now that Batman is gone. I start my course for the building, the trip is two to three minutes, and I land on the rooftop with a thud due to my heavy armor. That burning sensation lifts my spirits as I do what I've waited to do for years! I pull the trigger to my flame thrower, the fire crashes against the wood and the concrete. I can hear panic from the workers inside, I can't allow them to leave just yet. I punch the rooftop open and fall through with the debris. The panicking crowd doesn't notice my arrival. I know how to get their attention, the fire launches from my flame thrower once again and helps block the exit. Flames spread around them and allow me to speak.

Firefly: I need anyone that can operate a camera! If you step forward, none of you will be harmed.

It takes fifteen seconds for a man to step forward and explain to me that he is the cameraman. When I approach him he backs away with the others, fear is something I haven't seen since the first day I became known as the Firefly.

Firefly: I won't harm you; I just need you to put me on the air.

He stutters a reply.

Cameraman: W- What if I don't?

I burn the desk you may see Jack Ryder or Vickie Vale behind when watching the news. He understands what the threat means and turns on the camera for me.

Cameraman: We're live…

Firefly: Gothamites…I am Firefly, hear me when I say this…Batman is dead…nothing stands in my way. You all know this…you've known it for so long and had nothing to hold you back. I on the other hand…I was locked in a cell at Arkham Asylum, but I've escaped…and I'm going to hold a light to this city for all to see!

I then shoot the camera with fire; the cameraman gets caught in the flames as well. The crowd of workers gasp and cry at the sudden shock of murder. They should've left by now…they're fools to stay…now they'll burn. I fly through the hole I left in the ceiling and set course for my next destination…the GCPD building…

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**Well…I guess nobody won because nobody left any suggestions, lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter I left you, a little short, I know, but the next one will be longer and WAYYY better. **


	11. Water causes ashes

I wake up with a painful cough which immediately turns into a gag. Puke splashes against the sandy shore along with the tide. My chest feels like it's been hit by a bus. It takes a few minutes but when I feel up to the task, I roll over on my back and catch a breath. The cool water from the tide feels good on my back as it extends.

_I guess I survived the jump…_

After another few minutes I use my strength to sit up and catch a look at the open water in front of me. I must have drifted to shore after jumping into the water. My knees buckle when I stand and I fall on my face a few times, but I manage to get across the beach. I can't believe my eyes when I look up and spot a penthouse extended on the ledge of a cliff. The spiral staircase that leads up to the entrance takes my breath away when I climb it. A patio waits at the top, an umbrella, table, and three chairs point towards the open water. Luckily, the door to the building is glass; I shatter it open easily by tossing a chair through it. I grab a shard of the glass and listen for any kindof presence in the household besides me. After a minute passes I try to call out to anyone that may be hiding so they don't call 911.

Supervisor: Hello? Is anybody here? I'm so sorry, my kid's baseball went right through your door, I can pay for it.

Another minute of silence goes by, if anybody is here, they didn't buy my lie.

Supervisor: I'm going to enter now, I'm not sure if you heard me.

I need to keep up the "innocent" act.

The living room is the first room I enter, a couch and two recliners point towards a flat screen, the rug is a beautiful desighn of the sea. The kitchen is to the right; the fridge is big enough to be the room itself. A row of cabinets has pots and pans hanging on it. The sink and dishwasher are connected to a staircase.

_A second floor?_

I check the front door to see if it's locked. I then begin climbing the stairs; panic strikes me when I see two different directions to go in. They could easily sneak out behind me if I go the wrong way; I then come up with a fool proof alarm. I go back downstairs and move some of the glass onto the stairs; if they try to exit then I'll hear them. The search then begins, I go left first. A bathroom is the first room I search, toilet, sink, shower, normal bathroom. A bedroom astounds me with a bunk bed and toys.

Supervisor: You have kids? Maybe they can play sometime, I'm really sorry about the door.

My friendly act isn't working. The last room at the end of the hall is another bedroom, a king size bed, bookshelves, and a dresser. I then turn around and head towards the other rooms, one room is actually a library. I can't believe how rich this person must be. In the end, I let my guard down and finally relax when discovering the home is empty. I can now take advantage of the situation and eat, shower, get clean clothes…I've forgotten all about the luxuries. The fridge is packed with all kinds of foods, I settle for a cheeseburger and Dr. Pepper soda. The hot shower is great; I stand in it and waste the warm water after washing. When it begins turning cold is when I shut it off. I look at myself in the mirror, bruises and scars from my time at Arkham cover my face. I do my best to cover it and then head for the dresser to get dressed. I hope this guy is my size, when I open the bottom drawer I'm a bit dumbfounded to find bras and panties from a women. I shut it and respect her privacy; the other drawers have socks and boxers. I stare at the extra, extra large tuxedos the man owns. None of these will fit me…I check the kid's room, if I'm lucky I'll find something to fit me. Believe it or not…I do. A grey sweater, black sweat pants, and sandals fit perfectly.

Supervisor: I can't wait until I switch around my wardrobe.

I must be going crazy…I'm talking to myself. Before rushing out the door, I check the time and feel a little glee to find that it's only twelve. That's the time GCN usually broadcasts, I need to check on the GCPD's status, hopefully they aren't on my trail. I can't believe my eyes and ears when I turn on the TV. Lynns is live at the news building. Fire engulfs the building behind him as he gives a speech.

Firefly: Gothamites…I am Firefly, hear me when I say this…Batman is dead…nothing stands in my way. You all know this…you've known it for so long and had nothing to hold you back. I on the other hand…I was locked in a cell at Arkham Asylum, but I've escaped…and I'm going to hold a light to this city for all to see!

Fire shoots from his gun straight at the screen causing it to lose signal. This could mean two things…one good, one bad, the good news is that I won't have to push him to begin taking Gotham under his control. The bad news lies within other gangs and the police force, they will all be on him like a dog trying to get ahold of a steak. "Fresh meat" so to speak, he'll need my supervision, that means I have to go…now. On my way out I can't help but grab a bottled water. The front entrance is where I exit; the yard is fenced in except for the driveway. As much as I expected, no car sits there. I take a look at the mailbox to see if I recognize the name…I do…Tobias Whale. He'll be gunning for me now; anybody that causes him trouble becomes a target. I suppose he'll be the first I kill. The dirt road provides a nice hike through a forest, I think about the possibilities of hitchhiking. The dirt road opens at a normal paved road after…a mile I would say. The road is alongside a railroad, the same railroad that takes you straight to Wayne Tower. If I follow it, I'll arrive at the center of Gotham.


	12. Crossways

The empty vast surroundings provide a perfect location to hide from any kindof force, possibly even Waller. But not HIM…he would've stopped at nothing to find me…to stop me…but he isn't of existence anymore…he's gone…just like the rest of them. My heart jolts forward just like the limo does as it screeches to a hault.

Edward: What's happening?!

Jeremy doesn't answer me at first; he seems in shock, like something got his attention for the rest of his life.

Jeremy: Is that…is that the guy that killed Batman?

I can't believe my ears when he asks me the question. My theory was right, the harbor and bay lead into a river due to the current in this direction, which would cause Andrew's body (lifeless or alive) to flow downstream. Not only do I have THAT amount of good news, but I can visit Whale's river house as well. As I exit the vehicle I can see his shocked expression, he's impressed by my new wardrobe.

Edward: Now isn't this a surprise?

Supervisor: How are you Eddie?

Eddie? I've been called Eddie before…but not by him…quite odd.

Edward: Step into my luxury limo and we can discuss matters on the road.

I gesture for him to enter.

Supervisor: That may be the best route to take.

After a minute or so, we're both in the car.

Jeremy: Do I still go to the destination you told me before?

Edward: Of course, nothing has changed.

Jeremy then begins driving, at this rate we'll make it to the penthouse by noon, we then have to find a new way of transport. I break away from my train of thought when Andrew clears his throat and speaks.

Supervisor: So, where are we headed?

* * *

I can't believe how much progress we've gotten done. The hole is at least two or three feet deep. We're making it by the bed so if worst comes to worst, we can cover it. After two more days of "mining" or "digging" I hit metal.

Crane: No…NO!

I curse and toss the pipe around in a tantrum. I can't think of anything better to do, we've hit a dead end.

Jervis: They're trying to keep us from reaching Wonderland, we can't give up now.

Crane: THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!

Jervis jumps back, frightened from my sudden snap at him. Although he's my friend, I love it when someone is afraid…especially when it's me they're scared of.

Jervis: Its fine…I can find something to burn our way out.

Crane: It's no use…we're trapped in here.

I fall back when the vault to our cell explodes in a gigantic blaze of fire.

Firefly: Not anymore.

Crane: I stand corrected…

I haven't had access to anything for the past few days except for Jervis, he was my eyes and ears, he explained to me how Firefly had interrupted a news broadcast and declared a new age. The age of a world without Batman.

Firefly: Don't just stand there…run.

* * *

It's been two days…I've done nothing…nothing to accomplish my plan. All I've done is follow Edward back and forth as he tries to make a peace treaty with everyone. He has certainly changed…maybe for the worst…maybe for the best…but it's holding me back. And now I have to explain that to him. As he number crunches at a computer station, I try to approach him without startling him.

Supervisor: Edward…I think it's time we part ways.

He looks up only for a second to process my sentence.

Edward: Hm? Oh yes, yes.

He then looks back at the monitor and continues his work. He's obviously consumed by it at the moment and doesn't comprehend the situation I layed before him.

Supervisor: Edward?

He doesn't look away from the computer screen as we speak.

Edward: Yes?

Supervisor: Did you hear me? I'm leaving.

Edward: That's fine.

Supervisor: Okay then…bye.

Edward: Yes…bye.

I didn't expect him to throw himself at me and cry at my feet but I did expect him to ask why. He's always curious as to what the answer is to anything and everything.

Supervisor: Don't you want to know why?

Edward: I already know why.

I swallow hard and try to play it cool, he doesn't know about my plan…does he?

Supervisor: You do?

Edward: Yes, I pieced the clues together during our time at Arkham.

Supervisor: You knew this whole time?

Edward: Indeed…it doesn't bother me; I understand completely, revenge is what drives a man.

Supervisor: Oh…okay…well…thanks.

I don't know what else to say…I watch him type at his keyboard for a few seconds and then begin to walk away when he stops me.

Edward: Hold on.

I turn back around and find that he's facing me.

Edward: I didn't finish my sentence…it's what drives a man mad. Just remember that…okay?

Supervisor: I will.

Edward: Take care, friend.

Supervisor: You too.

I then step through the exit…and into the new world.

* * *

As I step out of my cell…all I find is chaos. Other cells are blown open, vaults left and right, debris covers the halls, inmates murder eachother or hide. It's perfect…it's as if my fear toxin had been released into the halls. I have no time to worry about them though, only time to run, the guards will be here to enforce them all any minute now. As if to answer my statement, three canisters of tear gas roll across the floor. As I run and try and to escape I trip over a lifeless body. I rip off his shirt and use it to cover my mouth from the tear gas as I escape. I pass one of the physiology rooms where doctors have locked themselves in. As I round the corner, gunfire destroys the wall I would have stood at in one second if I hadn't stopped. I back away and try to escape the gunfire. A swat team advances down the corridor as I run left and right in a different direction. I gasp at the sight of a silhouette in the gas, it almost looks like…no…if I don't say his name, he doesn't exist. I shriek as it nears and then relax when Jervis emerges from it instead of…him.

Jervis: THE OTHER WAY!

I can see why he's running; ten more swat officers are pushing through to us. I grab him by the shirt collar before he can escape my sight.

Crane: No, they're on that side too!

Jervis: We're trapped!

I glance around the hall for a different way to run and smirk at the locked room I passed.

Crane: There.

I point to it so Jervis can see. Alone, we wouldn't knock it down…but together we did. The doctors scream and shriek as they cower into a corner, I love it when they scream. I have no time to torment them…sadly…I only have time to bash the airvent off and begin my escape.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**Okay, I think that's a good place to end it. I hope the different point of views made up for my week of no chapters, sorry, I'll explain that right now. I've been busy with a film I'm making for school, we only have two weeks left to film and edit so I've been EXTREMELY busy. I hope you understand and can forgive me. Now this film does mean another good thing though, I'll be making a YouTube account where you can all watch it. When that time comes I'll leave the link in an Author's Note if you're interested. As for the lines that separate the POV's I thank Red Talon once again for telling me how to do it. Another thing I wanted to address in this update is that I've been getting a few requests to make a Vermin…Virgin…Virgil. VirgilxHarley fanfiction and I would…only I have no idea who Virgil is and I only write stories that feature characters I actually know about. I don't want to make them out of character, sorry. So that's all for this update, thank you for reading and check back for more chapters! **


	13. Sending a message

I've acquired my personal attire, the mask, the coat, the uniform I was known for. Now begins the hardest part of the operation…the start. A few of these crime lords will welcome me with open arms due to my title "the man that killed Batman" but others may attempt to murder me in anger that they weren't the ones to do it themselves. I load my weapons just in case; I then access the local Wi-Fi with my laptop and search for where to start. The top feed astounds me…Firefly has freed inmates from Arkham Asylum. A few have been detained and captured but at least half of the famous rouge gallery is roaming Gotham. That includes the new enemies I've made…Warren…Roman…Crane, this could pose a threat. I close and pack my laptop as quickly as possible, I need to strike now while they're still weak, I can't allow them to recover and become comfortable with the city.

* * *

Whale: Edward, you're either the dumbest man I know…or the smartest. You tell me, what kindof plan are you stirring up now?

I speak through jagged breaths.

Edward: No…plan…just wanted…t- to t- t- talk.

His brutes beat me within an inch of my life. It wasn't the best plan, I'll have to admit, but it required a leap of faith. His laugh is annoying…not as much as the joker's.

Whale: Talk? I don't think we have anything to talk about my intellectual friend.

On his end…that's true. I have no money to offer…no men, absolutely nothing. From him…I can claim so much more.

Edward: I know encryptions to the GCPD…I can h- help you seize Gotham itself.

Whale: Sorry Eddie, I don't need encryptions from their building. I'm not stupid; attacking them will just bring heat down on my crew.

That's where he's wrong…he is stupid. Predictable, all he cares about is money and fame. So I know what strings to pull.

Edward: I- If you…b- bring down the G- GCPD…everyone will…w- worship you.

After a moment of suggestion, he gestures for the brutes to let me go. Pain floods my body by ten times as much as it did before when I fall to the floor with a thud. I stare up at him as if he's a giant; I cringe at first but then realize he's only reaching out for me to shake his hand.

Whale: Let's do business then…partner.

* * *

Blackmask: Vertigo, I see you weren't bluffing.

Vertigo: I'm a man of my word Sionus. Now…shall we leave this dreaded city in the past?

Good thing I chose to target him first, he's planning to flee Gotham and try to seize control of Starling. Green Arrow has been less active since I killed Batman, his sidekick; Speedy has picked up the pace to substitute him.

Blackmask: First…let me see what I'm leaving this city for.

Sinous…always greedy, he's leaving…but with a cost. Vertigo works his way around the vehicle and opens the trunk. The trunk is loaded with his top selling drug, Vertigo. It makes him seem full of himself.

Blackmask: That's what I'm talking about.

It's now or never, I can't allow this conversation to go any further. The sniping station I set up is pointed directly at Blackmask's forehead. As I set my finger on the trigger a thought occurs to me.

_Not like this…I have a better idea._

Instead of taking the kill shot on Roman, I shoot Vertigo. His lifeless body collapses to the ground; Roman pulls his handgun as I leap down from the perch I acquired. I draw my handgun as well and fire at the parked car. It works as a distraction and he takes cover.

Blackmask: YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!

Supervisor: Threats don't scare me.

I climb onto the hood of the car and attack from above. I use the rear of my handgun to whack his shoulder. He falls to the ground so I can land on him. While he's down I take my advantage and beat upon him until he stops struggling. Soon enough we're both breathing heavy…him for a different reason.

Blackmask: What are you waiting for? Kill me!

Supervisor: Oh…I will.

I then shove him into the trunk with the lifeless corpse of Vertigo.

Blackmask: Where are we going?

Supervisor: Somewhere we can get a message through, but first…we have to make a little stop.

I then slam the trunk shut as hard as I can.

* * *

Jervis: This is a very bad idea, very bad.

Crane: Shut up already.

Jervis and I found the location Andrew escaped through, the sewers. He must be insane…Jervis is mad, but not that mad. I on the other hand…I'm not insane at all…so why would I be on Killer Croc's turf? Because I'm not afraid…not of him…not of anything.

Jervis: Can we just go to the surface now? I so can't wait to see Alice.

I try to control my anger and walk faster so he can't keep up, he breaks into a jog.

Jervis: Crane? Did you hear me?

_If I hear that name one more time…_

Jervis: When are we going to visit Alice?

Crane: THAT'S IT!

I grab him by the front of his jumpsuit and slam him against the slimey walls.

Crane: I'VE HEARD ENOUGH ABOUT ALICE! JUST SHUT UP AND WALK!

Jervis: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT MY ALICE THAT WAY!

Crane: Alice…is not…REAL!

A hurt expression crosses his face which then turns into anger.

Jervis: You don't believe in Wonderland? You don't believe in Alice?

I then realize what I've done…how I've hurt my friend's feelings. I loosen my grip on his shirt as my anger has time to clear.

Crane: No…of course I do…I'm sorry…

Jervis doesn't have time to answer; we both hear it, the low growl of a hungry crocodile.

Crane: Let's keep moving.

* * *

I park the car out front and drag a now blindfolded and bound by ropes Blackmask to the back alley. Not only is he heavy but his constant struggling makes it hard for me to carry him up the fire escape and onto the roof. I lean him against the equipment that is now covered with a sheet. The equipment probably hasn't been used since he disappeared. They probably didn't bother trying to contact him…because they knew he was dead. I then untie the blindfold so he can see where we are.

Blackmask: The GCPD rooftop? You're as looney as the rest of the lot!

Supervisor: Maybe…but that still doesn't change the fact that it works perfectly for my plan.

Blackmask: What plan?

Supervisor: Wait here and you'll see.

I then leave on the rooftop and grab the tools from the backseat. When I return to the roof, I return with a canister of gasoline and a box of matches.

Blackmask: Wha- What are you doing with that?!

Supervisor: Sending a message.

Sionus cringes and rolls from side to side as I pour gasoline on him.

Blackmask: NO! NO! YOU'RE CRAZY! NOOO!

Supervisor: Don't worry…it's just like when you got your face burnt…only worse.

I then light the match and toss it onto Sinous which immediately sets him ablaze. The shouts of pain can be heard throughout all of Gotham…the message has been delivered.


	14. Fried Fish

Jack Ryder: Hello ladies and gentlemen of Gotham, I am Jack Ryder with breaking news! Less than an hour ago, Roman Sionus, AKA Blackmask was found dead on the GCPD rooftop. We are not allowed to show you the body due to the gruesome form of his corpse. He was burned alive…the GCPD believes the murder to be none other than Garfield Lynns AKA Firefly due to it being his MO. Further investigation is required so-

I shut the television off. I can't take it anymore…someone is using my MO to kill people? I've worked so hard to rise from the ashes, I freed inmates from Arkham, went on live television, and now someone is going to ruin it all by randomly murdering people and framing me for the deaths! I have to do something about this…but I don't even know where to begin.

* * *

I've done it, Ryder is reporting on Sionus right now. I figure now is as good a time as ever to strike again; they won't expect the next attack to be so soon. I have to knock off as much of my competition as I can tonight because tomorrow they will certainly double in security. Warren is probably staying in a hotel somewhere until he disappears from my sight, that won't happen. I'm not exactly sure where he may be, that's where his men come in. I know the main location they tag symbols for their crew at, I'm bound to find someone that knows where he is. I use the car Vertigo drove in, once I reach my destination I'll ditch it and steal another. It takes fifteen minutes to get there, and then I wait thirty minutes for any of his goons to show up. One of them does, he arrives in a yellow Mustang. He's looking for something in a compartment so he doesn't notice me approaching his vehicle. I use the rear of my gun to shatter the window and then grab him by his shirt so I can pull him through the gap and out of the car. He falls to the pavement without any struggle. I point my gun at him so he doesn't try to fight back.

Supervisor: Warren White, where is he?

Tears well up in his eyes as he stutters in his speech.

Max: P- Please…I've got kids man!

Supervisor: Okay, what's your name?

Max: M- M- Max…

Supervisor: Listen Max…I need to find Warren so I can talk with him.

Max: Bu-

I cut him off.

Supervisor: SHUT UP! You know where he is, so tell me.

Max: I don't…I swear!

I use my boot to stomp on his hand, I can feel it deflating under my foot, I can hear it breaking, that's when he lets out a shout of crying and pain.

Supervisor: This could get a whole lot worse.

I shoot the ground next to him so he understands what I mean.

Max: NO! Please! I'll tell you what I know! Belle Monico!

Supervisor: The hotel, I know where it is, what floor is he staying on?

Max: I'm not sure…he didn't tell me…

I shoot the ground again.

Max: BUT! BUT I HAVE A PHONE NUMBER!

Supervisor: What is it?

* * *

Whale has a lot of fire power, two Hummers and A LOT of weapons such as SMG's and RPG's.

Whale: So Eddie, what's the plan?

Edward: We'll have to get inside first, have your men cover me until I can reach the monitor station, then I can began hacking their network.

Whale: You've got it…BOYS! Move in.

Whale's Hummers then crash straight through the front windows of the GCPD which is followed by twenty five men with SMG's. They try hold them off with handguns and batons; in comparison…we're going to win.

Edward: Okay, they're distracted, let's go.

Whale and I then run past the waging war and find the monitor room easily.

Whale: Alright, get to work.

Edward: Most definitely, I will…but first…

I then grab the security handgun from its station and shoot Whale in the chest.

Whale: Eddie…what are you…doing?

Blood spills from his lips and nose as he tries to speak.

Edward: I knew that once I hacked into their system that you would betray me. So I had to do it first. Thank you for the assistance.

I then fire a headshot and drop Whale on the spot. I toss the gun aside and dust off my suit before accessing the system. It isn't coded very well so I hack in within a matter of seconds. I now have access to the entire GCPD building. I engage lockdown; I am now successfully locked into the building…where nobody can harm me.

* * *

The Mustang is a perfect vehicle to use in transport, it has a sufficient speed. While I drive I use the phone to track his location. As of Max, I used the back of my gun to knock him out; I set up a fake crime scene so people would think he shot Vertigo and then stole his car. I've finally reached the hotel; I give my keys to the valet and then approach the front desk.

Supervisor: Pardon me; do you know what room Warren White is staying in?

I glace at her name tag.

Supervisor: Look Megan, he's a friend of mine and I just wanted to swing by to visit him.

Megan: Sorry sir, nobody checked in by that name.

He probably used a fake alias.

Supervisor: I see…I have his phone number, would that help in any kindof way?

Megan: Sure, can I see it?

I hand her the paper so she can look it over.

Megan: Oh yes, Mr. Shark, he's in room forty two, floor five.

Supervisor: Thank you.

While waiting in the elevator, I load and cock my gun so all I have to do is pull the trigger. I stay out of view from the peep hole and knock on his door. He shouts through the door.

Warren: WHO IS IT?!

Supervisor: Room service.

Warren: Come back later.

Supervisor: I insist we do this now.

After a moment of grumbling on the other end and footsteps, he opens the door. He gasps when I point my gun straight at his forehead.

Supervisor: Don't say a word, scream or yell, and I'll drop you.

He nods his head to show me that he understands.

Supervisor: Back up into your room so we can speak privately.

He obeys my command and I kick the door closed behind myself.

Supervisor: It's a little late, take a nap.

I then backhand him and follow up with the rear of my gun to the back of his head. This allows me enough time to go back down, grab the gasoline, come back up, and pour it on him. Once again…I burn another victom.


	15. A beam of hope

Jack Ryder: Ladies and gentlemen, this is Jack Ryder with another announcement! A beam of hope has struck Gotham's dark shadow! The Batman has returned!

Impossible…I killed him myself, and his sidekicks were killed before then as well. Nobody was left to take on the Batman legacy. I throw the remote at the television, I'm still in the hotel room, after disposing of the body I had simply tooken a shower. Now I'm dressing myself and watching the news, I was expecting something about Firefly…but…Batman?! It's absurd, I shot him in the head, and it's been so long! Could he really have survived? Could he really be back? There's only one way to find out…

* * *

_This puts a damper in my plans. Another imposter has donned the cape and cowl, it's been done before but this time I'm intrigued, none of the bat brats could be behind the mask for they have all been killed along with their leader himself. I honestly don't know who could be behind the mask this time…and I hate that, I'm Edward Nigma; I AM SUPPOSE TO KNOW EVERYTHING! The imposter will come for me…in due time…he will come._

* * *

_This doesn't make sense…I thought Batman was dead. This ruins everything! After all I've done, after all I've committed myself to…no, I won't let him take it away from me…not again. I'll make sure he burns in hell before he takes everything from me again!_

* * *

Jack Ryder: That's right Gotham, Batman has returned with justice to serve, he first upper handed Two-face not too long ago and is now heading for the GCPD building to upperhand Tobias Whale and Edward Nigma who have taken the building hostage. We'll return with more details after these short messages.

Steve: Cut, alright Jack, we've got five minutes.

Jack Ryder: Can you believe it Steve? The Batman is alive? I guess that one guy was a phony, huh? What was his name…Supervisor, that's it!

Vickie Vale: It doesn't matter if this person is the real Batman or not, he's doing this city some good…something we haven't had for too long.

Jack Ryder: What do you mean "the real Batman", OF COURSE HE'S THE REAL BATMAN!

Vickie Vale: I don't know…I think this time…this time things are different.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**I know this chapter was short, but it was worth the read wasn't it? That's right my fellow readers and writers, someone is the new Batman, or is it Bruce himself? Let me know who you think it is in the reviews! **

**Hint: Re-read Under Supervision. **


	16. The last hope

I'm not one to hire henchmen to do my bidding but this time I have to make an acception. Wayne Manor…its high gates pose as a distraction rather than a delay. Hidden cameras are easily found in bushes and trees…after all, the owner was Batman. My men shatter the mechanism that opens and closes the gates so they can easily swing open for our entry. I managed to get fourteen men on my side for this attack; maybe I should've recruited less, maybe more. The matter of the fact is that with less this new or old Batman can slaughter us; with more my plan would ultimately fail.

Supervisor: I want the butler alive for questioning, search the building for anyone else.

One of my men asks me a common question.

"What do we do if we find someone?"

Supervisor: Kill them and bring the corpse to me.

I hand him a rifle so he can begin. We then begin our invasion of the mansion. The group of newly recruited troopers storm the building as I begin my search for the secret entrance. After a minute of waiting and searching, one of the goons returns with the butler.

Supervisor: I've been wanting to meet you for quite a while Mr. Pennyworth.

Alfred: Go to hell.

Supervisor: Not yet, my business here is still unfinished.

The goon clears his throat and interrupts my conversation with a stupid question.

"What happened to the rest of the guys?"

To answer his question, I shoot him with my Desert Eagle. Now you understand my plan, the goons were split into teams of two, one of the men would kill the other to "split the odds in their favor" and eventually it would all end with one.

Supervisor: So, where were we?

Alfred: You're a monster, you're insane!

Supervisor: I've become what's nessicary to avenge my family.

Alfred: MASTER WAYNE HAS DONE NOTHING TO HARM YOUR FAMILY! He was a good man…and you shot him in cold blood.

Supervisor: Not from my point of view. Aside from that subject…you're a smart man Pennyworth…do you know why I'm here?

Alfred: Yes…you'll never get that information…not from me.

I backhand him to clarify the pain he'll be put through.

Supervisor: I think I will…

I put the gun to his head.

Supervisor: And if not…I'll just tear this place apart looking for it.

I watch his eyes dart towards the grandfather clock behind me and smile.

Supervisor: I guess you're not as smart as you make yourself out to be.

I then walk towards the grandfather clock and fire at it so it splinters and breaks.

Alfred: NO!

I hear the butler behind me as he tries to jump on me. I just grab him by his throat and shoot his leg.

Supervisor: I want you to suffer…to know that I'm going to kill the last hope of Batman's legacy and you can't do anything about it.

I then enter the cave and leave the butler to weep in sorrow.

Supervisor: Whoah…

Is all I can manage…he has trophies such as a giant mechanical tyrannosaurs rex and a giant penny. Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, Red Robin, Red Hood, Batman, and other costumes are lined in a long row to honor themselves. He has so many vehicles this place could be made up of every body shop on earth, not only that but he has a giant super computer. I don't get to finish observing the massive lair; the start of an engine catches my attention. The bat-boat! I take aim at the window and prepare to pull the trigger when somebody behind me speaks.

Alfred: Just so you know, as long as I'm not dead, I'm never helpless.

Before I can turn around and shoot the old man I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder as an arrow drives straight through my shoulder blade. I can feel the blood loss taking its toll as I stagger backwards and try to balance myself.

Alfred: Thomas Wayne's crossbow, always comes in handy.

Another arrow penetrates my chest so hard that the blow knocks me off of the cliff and into the water below. I try to grasp at the walls or swim but the pain in my arms holds me back, the last thing I remember before blacking out is drowning and the roar of a motor above me.

* * *

Crane: I'm sorry! I swear I won't return!

Killer Croc roars in my face with anger.

Killer Croc: THIS IS MY TURF! My home, you do not belong here.

Jervis cowers behind me as I try to manage anything out of my mouth to convince the beast of letting us go free.

Crane: S- Sorry.

Killer Croc: If you return…I WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!

His fist slams the floor causing sewage water to splash on us.

Crane: Okay! Okay! We understand!

Killer Croc: THEN GO! LEAVE! BE GONE!

Jervis and I bump into eachother as we try to escape in the opposite direction of Croc. Just before I think we're home free…the unimaginable happens…Supervisor comes crashing through another pipe in a bath of blood and sewage.

Jervis: AHH!

Jervis panics and runs away from the corpse…I just stare in fascination. Two arrows protrude from his body. Did Green Arrow or Speedy do this to him? I check the tips, no colors clarify the attack.

Croc: What is that? STAY BACK!

Croc swats me down like a bug.

Killer Croc: My God…

Crane: No, he's mine! I promised I'd leave and I will, but only if I can take him too!

Croc slams his fists on either sides within an inch of my head, his growling sharp toothed mouth speaks to me.

Killer Croc: You are in no situation to negotiate.

I glance behind Croc to see if Jervis will help…he's gone…he abandoned me.

Killer Croc: I will take you and this corpse to my domain as an acception…but only until he is rested and ready to leave. I owe that to him.

Crane: NO! I hate him, he abandoned me!

Killer Croc: So did the hatter.

Croc then hoists the body onto his shoulder and leaves me alone in the tunnel. I know that I'll regret it when I do it…but I follow him.


	17. Return of the black knight

No…this isn't right, he should've been here by now. I can't stay locked inside of this room for the rest of my life, I have no food or water…but I can't leave either, the building is surrounded by police officers that were off duty or transferred from other cities. If the imposter won't come to me, I'll go to him. I am the Riddler after all; I'll discover a way out in a matter of seconds. I check the monitor that feeds surveillance from out front, Bullock must've been off duty when we attacked because he's now leading the charge, I do believe he has become the next commissioner. I check the monitors that serve as my eyes inside the building, Whale's men are sleeping or sitting…speaking about something. The poor bafoons probably don't even know what's happening. Then it hits me…I can discard Whale's men and the police barricade by opening the front doors for them. While they have their little gunfight, I'll sneak out the back door. I can't help but pat myself on the back.

Edward: You're a genius Edward!

And with a push of a button, the door lifts open causing the confrontation I was hoping for.

* * *

My head hurts…my chest hurts…my arm is paralyzed.

Supervisor: Where am I?

I then snap awake with my reflexes and instincts fully operational.

Killer Croc: Calm yourself…you're safe.

Killer Croc…and his refugees surround my mattress. I'm in the sewers…the cave's bay must've been connected to the sewer system. I was a fool to lead a charge at the manor…and so soon…I didn't have a plan, I didn't do what I do best…supervise.

Killer Croc: Are you ready to talk?

Supervisor: About what?

Killer Croc: Isn't it obvious? We want to know who did this to you…

Supervisor: The Batman is back.

* * *

And for the first time ever…in a very long time…I felt fear again. I shove past the followers of Croc to speak with him.

Crane: I thought you said you killed him!

Supervisor: I did…it's not the original Batman…but somebody has donned the cape and the cowl.

Killer Croc: Can you kill him?

Supervisor: Yes…with your help.

* * *

_Oh dear…I should've never left Crane, I do hope he will forgive me. Of course he will, he understands my love for Alice. He understands I cannot be late. He-_

Jervis: AAAHHH!

I didn't expect the line that wrapped around my leg and hoisted me into the sky. But what was even worse and unexpected…was the black knight to be the one that trapped me.

Batman: Jervis Tetch, tell me what I want to know or I'll break your legs and make you walk back to Arkham.

Jervis: OH MY! OH DEAR! OH GOODNESS! Alice will not like this!

I hope Alice won't be too upset; I refuse to tell her enemy anything. He doesn't like that…he drops me again and hoists me back up.

Batman: ENOUGH NONSENSE! TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW TETCH! Where is the Supervisor?

That's it? That's all he wants to know? I have no problem telling him about that at all.

Jervis: In the sewers, he's in the sewers!

Batman: What part of the sewers?!

He grabs me by my hair and leans closer to hear my whimpering voice. He knows I fear him…but then again, who doesn't? Alice doesn't…that's why I love her.

Jervis: Killer Croc's turf…

Batman: Croc's turf…

He then lets me drop to the ground below and disappears into the night as he always does. I didn't expect him to come back though…it doesn't matter…he left me alone, that's all I wanted. If I hurry and do not dally, I may show up on time, as I place my hat back on my head a thought occurs to me.

Jervis: Oh my…Crane…what have I done?!


	18. The obvious answer

There must be one person in Gotham that this imposter is attempting to capture and the obvious answer is Andrew. I should've never allowed him to leave my facility although I was confined to my work. Finding him may be difficult; normally I'd have access to cameras and weasels all around the city. Now I have no followers and no access to the city's mainframe, the network is weaker now so it really is a shame. Well, that's all fine and dandy because I have other means of obtaining needed information. I hold out my arm and wait several minutes until the falcon swoops onto it.

Edward: Hello Talon, I need you to bring this message to your master, can you do that?

The falcon screeches as if replying yes. Sometimes I wonder if he actually understands me or not, for someone with my intellect that would seem absurd…but this bird has proven intelligent as well. I pull out the roll of paper contained by a rubber band and hand it to the bird's talons. The falcon then flies away to bring the letter to its master, I return to this location every day for three days until my friend meets me with any kindof information on Andrew. Then…he does…

Bird: Hello Edward, it has been quite a while.

Edward: Yes, it has, hasn't it?

Bird: Well, I know you haven't gone through this trouble just to say hello. What do you want Nigma?

Edward: You know me well, isn't it what everyone wants from you? Cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, and cannot be smelt. It lies behind the stars and beneath the hills. Ends life and kills laughter. The answer my friend…is Darkness, something I don't like being kept in. So what I need from you is simple…I need information.

Bird: I only serve Bane.

Edward: Bane…is dead, so you are no longer capable of his service.

Bird: Very well.

Bird holds out his hand for his pet to land safely on his arm. The falcon hands him a roll of paper from its mouth. Bird unravels it and reads for me.

Bird: The one known as Supervisor has stumbled upon Killer Croc's lair with extreme injuries; he has been nursed back to health within the past few days and is now plotting to attack Batman head on.

He hands me the letter as he goes on.

Bird: This message was from one of my followers that has been hiding within Croc's community of refugees.

Edward: Thank you Bird, this information serves me well.

Bird: Anytime old friend.

I then smile as the Neanderthal walks away, the fool has done my bidding…he has led the Batman right into my trap…right where I want him. Behind me…

Batman: You've made a grave mistake.

* * *

Croc's services come in handy; he knows the sewer like the back of his hand. We are able to attack from below, the past three days we have been attack Thorne and Falcone's family. This must be driving the imposter crazy, if only I could tell him "I'm just getting started".

Supervisor: Croc, do you know where that giant clock tower is?

Killer Croc: Yeah…

Supervisor: That's our next target.

Killer Croc: Okay, who we knocking off next?

Supervisor: Address your troops that we're moving out.

I then leave Croc to handle his men, this is my mission…my job, and I'm doing it myself. We travel underground to the tower so I can climb the all familiar steps. Part of me wants to turn around, I promised I wouldn't kill her, but it needs to be done…when the message gets sent…hell will break loose. I kick open the door and she shrieks in horror.

Supervisor: Close your eyes, it'll be over soon.

I shove her out of her wheelchair and point the gun directly at her head.

Supervisor: It'll be over soon…

I remember whispering this to my dying child…she had been burned alive, barley breathing a raspy breath…she had her daddy to lie to her…to say it'll be over soon, that she won't feel it.

Supervisor: I want you to know…I never wanted to harm you.

I then pull the trigger…and it feels like the bullet hit me instead.

* * *

Batman: What's your game Nigma?

He hoists me into the air like I'm a doll. He seems so real…as if he really is the one and only Batman, but he's not.

Edward: No game, no challenge, I only want to know who you are.

His eyes narrow and look straight into my soul.

Batman: You should already know the answer to that question.

Edward: Yes…I tell that to myself as well, you seem so similar to him you know…I just can't figure it out!

Then it hits me…I know who he is.

Batman: I'm Batman.


	19. Say his name, he exists

Killer Croc: I think you're rushing into things.

Supervisor: You have no say in my coral with the Batman.

Killer Croc: But if he's an imposter as you say he is…then he isn't held responsible for the original's actions.

Supervisor: He is still Batman…I need to vanquish everything the Batman lived for.

Killer Croc: Then why shine his signal into the sky?

Supervisor: To give him hope, to make him let his guard down…so we can shatter his hope.

Croc and I had returned to the sewers to give his men proper arms in our fight against Batman and the city. Now that I've attacked his loved ones and his home…I can confront him for the final battle. I pull the cover from the light and feel pitiful when seeing the glimmering bat.

Killer Croc: This thing hasn't worked in years, what makes you think it'd work now?

Supervisor: We have no other choice.

After we had armed our men, we stormed the GCPD building to find it had been abandoned and closed after Nigma's reign. This made it easy for us to steal the bat-signal and retrieve it for the sewers. We now brought it to the surface of Gotham Tower.

Supervisor: Turn it on.

Croc pulls the switch and the sky is lit up by his signal.

Supervisor: He's coming now, no doubt about it. Get into positions.

They obey my command as I load my own weapons and turn on the monitors so I can see how the situation plays out. After an hour of waiting for his arrival…he takes action from under us. I figured he was unpredictable, if he attacked from the sky or the sewer, I had to be ready. I watch as he eliminates two of my men in the half pipe that leads into the subway. He crosses the tracks and faces my heavy artillery, Killer Croc. A struggle plays out for quite a while, in my favor as a matter of fact. Croc holds him to the subway tracks as the train approaches but what happens clearly states the obvious…this is not Batman. He then advances outside where he uses something on his belt. All is calm for too long…then the bats attack. Bats swarm in and out of the building as he uses his grappling to reach the top of the tower. He lands on the railing behind me in a matter of seconds.

Batman: So you're the Supervisor.

He then glides from his mount in an attempt to attack me. I fire my Desert Eagles at him but the shots only penetrate his cape, the cape makes it hard to pinpoint his body in the mass of darkness. He kicks me in the chest causing me to impact with the computer consol behind me. Sparks fly onto my coat causing it to burn; I toss it off and try to regain focus. He strikes me in the chin and then the cheek. I try to roll off of the table and escape his grasp but he grabs me by the back of my mask. I desperately pull it off and stagger away. This man is fueled by something other than anger…he is fueled by hate. A few of my remaining men finish climbing the stairs and train their guns on Batman, I back away in an attempt to escape as he attacks them head on. I then feel heat on my back as I near the fire caused by my coat.

Batman: I'm not through with you.

The Batman then pummels me to the ground. I stare at Crane who approaches Batman with caution from behind. He then smiles and turns to leave me…

_Backstabber…_

Supervisor: CRANE! DON'T LEAVE ME!

Batman turns in one full motion and uses Crane's arm to spray his fear toxin into my face. I scream from the sudden motion of Batman tossing Crane down the stairs. He then grabs me by my neck and roars into my face.

Batman: WHAT DO YOU SEE?!

I gasp for air and try to scream but it comes out a raspy cough. He loosens his grip so I can speak.

Batman: TELL ME!

Supervisor: I- I see my f- family…

My little girl…my wife…they scream for me in the mist of the fire.

Supervisor: I HAVE TO HELP THEM!

He slams me back into the ground. This time when I look at him…he's a deformed monster of darkness.

Supervisor: W- What are you?

I manage to choke out.

Batman: I AM DAMIAN WAYNE! I AM BATMAN! SCREAM MY NAME!

Supervisor: B- Ba- B- Batman…

Batman: LOUDER!

Fire shoots from his mouth.

Supervisor: Batman!

Batman: LOUDER!

Supervisor: BATMAN!


	20. Spark of light

The city is so calm…so peaceful, it's been that way since yesterday. Hope had been shined upon the city with the bat signal last night. Hope for those that follow him…fear for the ones that don't. Yes…maybe I was wrong about him, maybe he was trying to save my child and wife, he was defending the ones I loved. How do I repay him? I spat in his face…just like you…just like this city. We take him for granted; we don't realize how lucky this city is. Hated or praised…he was…and always will be…right here with us. He will always fight for us…because that's what he does, that's who he is, the Batman. It doesn't matter who wears the mask…it matters how they symbolize it…it will always be symbolized as good. Yes…I do believe this city will be better off with him back…because he provides a shimmering light of hope…even if it is tiny…it is our spark of light. The Batman's forever shining light. THAT…is what I think of him now…Mr. Arkham.

**BLAM!**

Blackmask: That's not what I think.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**Welp, that is technically the end of Spark of light. DON'T CLICK AWAY JUST YET! Still here? Good…the next chapter I post will be the epilogue of the story and then I will post several more chapters that are of Damian's POV so you understand why he didn't come back as Batman sooner, ext. That is also why I didn't make the previous chapter's fight epic and stuff, because when it's Damian's POV you'll just be rereading the same thing and I didn't want that for you so when you read Damian's POV it will be epic and more thorough. **


	21. Raining Fire (Epilogue)

Gotham is now mine; I have spent my time out of sight, building and growing my army of followers. It is my time to shine; it is my time to burn this city and replace it with something greater. We march through the streets of Gotham, the barricade of swat and police officers stand in our way but we'll knock them down. I rain fire upon the parked vehicles but my men do not follow.

Firefly: ADVANCE! Why aren't you attacking?

Then I hear it…I hear HIS voice.

Batman: Because of me.

I dare turn around to face the dark knight himself…the Batman.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**Okay, now that's the end of the short baby chapters I've been posting, now we switch over to Damian's POV.**


	22. Pathetic

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**This is the first chapter showing Damian's POV. This chapter takes place during the events of Chapter 14.**

Jack Ryder: Hello ladies and gentlemen of Gotham, I am Jack Ryder with breaking news! Less than an hour ago, Roman Sionus, AKA Blackmask was found dead on the GCPD rooftop. We are not allowed to show you the body due to the gruesome form of his corpse. He was burned alive…the GCPD believes the murder to be none other than Garfield Lynns AKA Firefly due to it being his MO. Further investigation is required so we can truly know the cause for this sudden lash of murder. In other news, Harvey Dent, AKA Two-Face is attempting an attack on Crazy Quilt's men. This gang war has gone from turf to turf but is now affecting the citizens of Gotham. Without Batman…this city has doubled in crime. This is Jack Ryder, and we'll have more on the situation…after these messages.

_I can't sit back and watch anymore…it isn't what father would've wanted. _

Pennyworth must see how frustrated I am because he dares speak to me after the report cuts to a commercial.

Alfred: Master Damian, I know how you must feel but you know what Master Bruce would've wanted.

Damian: He would've wanted me to do something! He would've wanted me to take his place as the Batman and honor his legacy!

Alfred: No…he would've wanted you to have a better life. A life where you don't have to waste your youth fighting crime and struggling to survive, a life that is normal.

Damian: I DO NOT WANT THAT LIFE!

I curse myself; tears now run down my cheeks. He trys to wipe them away but I don't let him, I pull back from him.

Damian: Don't touch me!

Alfred: Master Damian, you must understand, you are far too young to worry about such things!

Damian: I am now fifteen! Do not forget Pennyworth, I trained with the best! I trained with my father!

Alfred: That may be so…but even the best sometimes ISN'T enough. Look at your father now…

Damian: HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS!

I slap him in my rage.

Damian: You do not dare speak his name!

Alfred: I- I didn't mean it like that, Damian, I-

I don't allow him to finish.

Damian: Leave me be Pennyworth.

I then leave him to mourn in his sorrows. With permission or not…I will avenge my father. The grandfather clock whirs as the mechanics inside shift and spin. From being unused for so long, the clock drags against the floor and cobwebs snap from sudden force. As I walk down the spiral staircase lights turn on from the known presence. Bats swarm out of the cave from the disturbance I caused. I hear Alfred's voice project from the computer.

Alfred: You are trespassing on our property, identify yourself.

I realize it's only the security recording we installed before…before my father died.

Alfred: Identify yourself, you have one minute until the authorities are contacted.

Damian: Wayne, Damian.

The system processes my voice command.

Alfred: Welcome back Damian, which version of the Robin outfits will you be wearing today?

Damian: None, this time…I'm wearing a Batman outfit.

Alfred: Access denied, you do not have that access level.

Why wouldn't father give me access to his legacy? I shout at the monitor expecting an answer.

Damian: THEN WHO DOES?!

I hear Alfred's voice again…but this time it isn't from the bat-computer…it's from behind me.

Alfred: Me.

Damian: Pennyworth? I demand you bring me the bat suit at once.

He lets out a deep sigh and then smiles; I can tell he is on the brink of tears.

Damian: What is it?

Alfred: Nothing…it's just…you're so much like your father.

He then catches me by surprise with an unexpected hug. At first I try to pull away but something comes over me…something that needs this…something that has emotion.

Damian: Thank you Pennyworth.

He then lets me go from the bear hug and wipes his tears away.

Alfred: Which version would you like Master Damian?

I take Crazy Quilt into suggestion, he can only see me if I have bright colors.

Damian: I'm going after Crazy Quilt and Two-face first.

Alfred: Really? Don't you have bigger fish to fry?

Damian: I have to start somewhere Pennyworth. Crazy Quilt will only be displayed as a threat if I wear the first outfit father donned.

Alfred: The blue one?

Damian: Yes, I would much rather prefer the latest one.

Alfred: Indeed, I'll get it for you as soon as possible.

Damian: And another thing, would you mind preparing the bat-cycle for me?

Alfred: Right away sir.

I race to the scene as soon as possible. As I race towards the gang war, gunfire and shouts silence. They hear me coming…but they don't expect me. No…they don't expect IT…the Batman to have returned after so long. As I drive off of the hill like a ramp I leap off of the bike and allow it to soar through the sky and crash into three of Two-face's men. I spread my cape while in midair and glide into Crazy Quilt which causes his men to flee the battle. Predictable, once their leader falls they try and move on to someone better.

Two-face: The hell?! You're supposed to be dead you son of a-

I turn around in one motion and pack as much force as I can in one swift blow to his chin with my boot. Once he lands on his back I waste no time and jump on him. I then put on the best impression of my father.

Batman: Do I look dead to you?

I then hear the **CLICK **of a gun behind me.

Dent's Thug: You will be in a few seconds.

I don't hesitate, I duck low in case he fires as I turn and shove the gun aside where it won't harm anybody. I then follow up with a jab to his nose which snaps on impact. He doubles back in pain but I don't let up. As he tries to regain focus I charge him head on and uppercut his gut which causes him to puke. I then use the back of my elbow to attack the back of his head and he collapses to the ground unconscious. I turn around to face Dent once more and see him crawling away. I race walk to catch him and stomp his back with my boot. His coin rolls across the floor so I can grab it.

Two-face: NO! What are you doing?!

Batman: You're going to tell everybody about me, do you understand Dent?

Two-face: YES! YES! Just give me back my coin! I'm lost without it…

I toss the coin within a few feet of his grasp and watch him wildly take it.

Batman: Pathetic.

That's all Gotham is…at least…until Batman arrived.


	23. Different

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**This is Damian's POV during the events in between Chapters 14 and 15.**

When I return to the cave I'm a bit shocked to find Alfred with a worried expression.

Batman: Is something wrong Pennyworth?

Alfred: I'm afraid so Master Damian, we must report to the bat-computer at once.

I follow Pennyworth to the computer where he pulls up recorded footage that was reported hours ago when I was busy with Dent. Vickie Vale appears on screen in front of the GCPD building which is surrounded with police forces.

Vale: This is Vickie Vale with breaking news, the GCPD building has been attacked by Tobias Whale and his forces. Some of the officers that were off duty are now here to help, we have Intel that there may be a hostage situation inside.

Before she can continue, large metal doors lock them out.

Batman: I've seen enough.

I pause the recording and minimize it so I can open the encryption keys to the GCPD database.

Alfred: Pardon me asking, but what exactly are you doing in the GCPD database?

Batman: Father has access to most of Gotham's databases…the GCPD being one of them. I can hopefully open the sealed doors from here and help the officers to move in.

Something unexpected suddenly happens; a virus begins to eat away at the bat-computer's folders.

Batman: What the hell?!

I try desperately to cancel it out but fail miserably and shut the computer down before it can get worse. After a minute of silence, Pennyworth speaks.

Alfred: What…just happened?

Batman: The encryption was protected in case anybody tried to break the coding.

Alfred: That wasn't there before…was it?

Batman: No…it wasn't…which means someone downloaded it into the system. Whale is too stupid to do such a thing, I suspect somebody like Nigma.

Alfred: Perhaps it is time to announce the Batman's return…publicly.

Batman: Pennyworth…prepare the bat-mobile.

I take the tumbler and contact Oracle while driving to my destination.

Oracle: Oh my god! You're alive!

I hold back possible tears. I keep up the impression of my father just in case anybody else is listening.

Batman: Is the line secure?

Oracle: Of course! Bruce…where have you been? I was so worried and-

I don't let her finish.

Batman: It's Damian, father is…is really dead.

I have difficulty saying it but I somehow manage.

Oracle: Oh…

I can tell she is about to cry.

Batman: But I have taken upon the mantle of Batman and I need your help.

She clears her throat before speaking.

Oracle: Okay…what do you need?

Batman: A virus is eating away at the bat-computer's files; I suspect it to be one of Nigma's. Can you handle it?

Oracle: Yeah, I'll try.

_That's all? Normally she would reply with something like "That's an insult to my skills", but I can't expect that from her anymore I suppose, it is a difficult time for us. _

Batman: I am now arriving at my destination, Batman out.

Before I end the connection she cries out to stop me.

Oracle: WAIT!

I respond rather impatiently.

Batman: Yes?

Oracle: I want you to know…its good you're back. Your father would be proud.

I have no time for conversation; I end the connection and exit the vehicle. GCN, Gotham City News, the perfect place to announce my return. I use my grappling hook to grapple onto the roof and watch through the skylight as workers prepare cameras and lights. To avoid panic I sneak through the skylight and use the beams above the crew to make my way into Ryder's office. I sneak in behind him; he's drinking coffee and writing an e-mail to someone as I approach the room. He chokes and coughs from the startling sounds of me shutting the door and speaking.

Batman: Ryder.

He speaks in between coughs.

Jack: Batman? Is that really you?

I'll never be worthy to be known as the real Batman…father deserves to be remembered and honored for his victories…if I make any mistakes in his name I do not wish to dishonor him. I avoid the question with another question.

Batman: Are you okay Ryder?

He takes another sip of his coffee.

Jack: Yeah…I'm fine; coffee just went down the wrong pipe is all.

Batman: I see, are you going live anytime soon?

Jack: In a few minutes, yes, why?

Batman: Let everyone know I'm back.

Jack: Wow, that's not like you, you usually stick to the shadows.

Batman: I'm not going on television; I just need you to spread the word.

As he turns around begins printing the e-mail, I begin exiting the room.

Jack: Well, I just want you to know that we're glad to have you back.

I hear him from outside of the room as I exit.

Jack: I hate it when he does that.

As I exit on the beams above the crew they all rush to his room. I read the cameraman's nametag.

Steve: JACK! We've just received news that the Batman has just upper handed Two-face!

I stop and listen; there may be something important to this conversation.

Jack: Well what are we waiting for?! We have to go live now!

It doesn't take them long to get seated and set up for the live report.

Steve: Frame…camera speeds…and action!

Jack Ryder: Ladies and gentlemen, this is Jack Ryder with another announcement! A beam of hope has struck Gotham's dark shadow! The Batman has returned! That's right Gotham, Batman has returned with justice to serve, he first upper handed Two-face not too long ago and is now heading for the GCPD building to upperhand Tobias Whale and Edward Nigma who have taken the building hostage. We'll return with more details after these short messages.

Steve: Cut, alright Jack, we've got five minutes.

Jack Ryder: Can you believe it Steve? The Batman is alive? I guess that one guy was a phony, huh? What was his name…Supervisor, that's it!

Vickie Vale: It doesn't matter if this person is the real Batman or not, he's doing this city some good…something we haven't had for too long.

Jack Ryder: What do you mean "the real Batman", OF COURSE HE'S THE REAL BATMAN!

Vickie Vale: I don't know…I think this time…this time things are different.

She's right…this time things are different. For the best or worse is still unknown…


	24. A Life Lesson

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**This is Damian's POV during the events of Chapter 16.**

When I return to the cave, I'm surprised to find Pennyworth missing from his usual place. Normally he would be awaiting my return but this time I have no sight of him. I begin to worry and rush to the bat-computer, if he's still in the manor or bat-cave then I'll be able to locate him from there. A wave of relief washes over me when I find him at the chair of the computer screen. Only something is different, Pennyworth is typing furiously at the keyboard.

Batman: Is something wrong Pennyworth?

Alfred: Do forgive me for not welcoming you home Master Damian, but we have a situation out front the gate.

Batman: What is it?

Alfred: Supervisor and a few of his new recruits.

I swallow at the sound of his name; I clench my fists in anger at the thought of his presence. The man that killed my father dare attack his monument and home…MY home?

Batman: Stay here Pennyworth; I'll take care of the situation.

He grabs my arm before I can walk away.

Alfred: It's too dangerous, he has already broken the gate is heading for our front door.

Batman: Which is exactly why I have to do something, now release me at once!

Alfred: Master Damian, I need you to clear your head and think clearly right now. You are the Batman now…the only hope of this city and your father's legacy. Do not destroy that in a desperate attempt of revenge…your father would not want that.

Perhaps Pennyworth is right…

Batman: What would you have me do?

Alfred: Run, I'll stall them while you escape.

He turns to leave but I stand in his way.

Batman: No! I won't allow you to sacrifice your life!

The alarm begins to beep to alert us that they have broken into the manor.

Alfred: You have to.

He pushes me aside and races to the spiral staircase. I stare at the monitor and watch as the followers of Supervisor wreck my home. Alfred then appears on screen is attacked by two of the thugs. I'm about to run up the stairs and help him but then remember what he told me.

_I'm helpless…_

I then race to the elevator and take it to the deeper parts of the cave. I leap into the bat-boat and begin flicking switches and pushing buttons to turn it on. I hear a gunshot and begin to shed tears.

Batman: Is it wrong to leave behind my home…my friends…what do I do father?

He would want me to follow Pennyworth's wishes. I rev the engine and try to drive away but something holds me back. I notice that I forgot to untie the anchor. I hear gunshots and glass shattering from above; he must've found the bat-cave. I now have to be quick; I leap out of the boat and try to untie the knot.

_This will take too long! Think Damian…think!_

I then use a bat-a-rang to cut the rope and drive for the exit. I glance at Supervisor who is now taking aim at me. I then slam on the brakes when Pennyworth limps from behind him and shoots his shoulder with an arrow. I watch Supervisor stagger left and right as Pennyworth loads another arrow and says something to him. He shoots Supervisor with another arrow and he falls off of the ledge and plummets into the water.

_My God…Pennyworth avenged my father…_

I then remember a lesson my father had taught me.

"Always find the body; it's the only way to know for sure. Never assume them dead."

I rev the engine and chase after the drifting corpse; just before I reach it he is sucked under and taken into the sewage system.

Batman: NO!

I turn off the engine and sit in silence for a moment. I just need this moment…I wait for Pennyworth to ride the elevator down and meet me at the dock.

Alfred: Master Damian, I'm glad to see you're okay.

I look him up and down and find out what the gunshot I heard had done. The gunshot wound is in his leg.

Batman: I wish I could say the same for you.

I reach for it so I can look but he pulls away.

Alfred: It's nothing, only a minor flesh wound.

Batman: You still need me to look at it.

Alfred: You most certainly do not need to look at it! I can take care of myself.

Batman: So can I but you still baby me so allow me to return the favor.

Pennyworth gives in and we look at it in our own infirmary.

Alfred: I do believe that even though Supervisor is now gone…you still have more work to do.

Batman: We can't guarantee Supervisor is dead, not until I find his body and know myself. His corpse drifted into the sewer system, if Croc finds him or-

Alfred: I shot him with two arrows; I believe he is dead Master Damian.

Batman: I still need to make sure.

Once I am finished removing the bullet, cleaning the wound, and wrapping it, I walk over to the bat-computer to begin my search for Supervisor. Father built cameras into the sewers; his paranoia does come in handy sometimes. I watch different recordings until one catches my eye, Jonathon Crane and Jervis Tetch appear on screen. I smile from the information I've discovered.

_Now I know who to look for._


	25. The man behind the mask

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**This is Damian's POV during the events between chapters 17 and 18.**

Tetch was easy to find, Pennyworth and Gordon worked for an hour and eventually located him through surveillance footage. Now I watch as he passes by and begin my interrogation. I use the grappling to pull him out from under his legs. Once he reaches my height I begin with a sentence that I've heard father use before.

Batman: Jervis Tetch, tell me what I want to know or I'll break your legs and make you walk back to Arkham.

Jervis: OH MY! OH DEAR! OH GOODNESS! Alice will not like this!

_Oh right, I forgot Tetch was a nut. _

I release the line and let him fall before hoisting him back up.

Batman: ENOUGH NONSENSE! TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW TETCH! Where is the Supervisor?

He stares at me blankly like he was expecting me to ask him for anything different. He ponders on the question for a few seconds before replying.

Jervis: In the sewers, he's in the sewers!

I already know this, I ask further into the question.

Batman: What part of the sewers?!

He leans back in fear of my shout, Tetch is one to whimper softly when speaking so I grab him by his hair and lean him closer to myself so I can hear.

Jervis: Killer Croc's turf…

I release his hair from my grip and repeat the bad news out loud.

Batman: Croc's turf…

I then release him from the line and head back to the bat-mobile. I remember Croc's turf like yesterday, I find it easily but the odd thing is…nobody is there. I plant a few cameras to alert me if anybody returns and exit the lair. When I return to the bat-cave, Pennyworth waits for me in his usual spot.

Alfred: Master Damian, you must follow me at once.

Batman: What is it now?

_This city never stops…neither did my father._

Pennyworth fills me in on the information he obtained as we walk to the bat-computer.

Alfred: I fear Mr. Nigma has escaped the GCPD building and has disappeared from the radar.

Batman: Is Gordon working on it?

Pennyworth looks at me with a sad look in his eye.

Alfred: Jim Gordon is dead…

Batman: I know, I meant Barbara.

We stop at the bat-computer and face eachother to continue our conversation.

Alfred: Oh…yes, she is doing her best to find any information on Nigma; she is even asking a few of her friends on the street.

Batman: Has she asked Selina?

Alfred: Miss Kyle left Gotham ever since…

His sentence drifts off as if he can't say it.

Batman: I understand, keep me posted on Nigma, until then, my main objective is finding Supervisor.

The night goes by with absolute silence, no word from Supervisor or Nigma. Pennyworth shakes me awake, I apparently fell asleep at the keyboard.

Alfred: Master Damian, I am sorry to wake you but I have some news on Supervisor.

I stand up as fast as possible, eager to hear what Pennyworth has to say.

Batman: What is it Pennyworth?

Alfred: The Falcone family was found slaughtered at their home.

Batman: Any specific details?

Alfred: They attacked from below; it was obvious that Killer Croc had a part in it.

I understand what Pennyworth means; Croc's work consists of blood and gore.

Batman: Anything on Nigma?

Alfred: So far, no.

Batman: Okay, thank you Pennyworth, do you mind prepping the bat-mobile?

Alfred: Not at all, it will be at your leisure as soon as possible.

I investigate the crime scene and find nothing that will help me locate them. Only fingerprints from Croc, Supervisor, and a few of their goons. The sewer manhole cover was opened indicating that they had obviously surfaced from below when attacking. A few of the bodies were shot; others were torn open by Croc. When I return to the cave I return with no progress, although I can't say the same for Pennyworth.

Alfred: Welcome back sir, Barbara has recently informed me about Nigma.

Batman: Perfect, what kind of information?

Alfred: He has been trying to acquire information about you from Bird, a previous Allie to Bane.

Batman: I see, has he obtained any Intel yet?

Alfred: Not that we know of, Barbara has been tracking their progress, once they are both in the same place at once, we will inform you.

The rest of the day goes by as I monitor the sewers and Pennyworth monitors Bird. Nothing transpires…the next day comes with a startle, Pennyworth informs me of another attack that happened while I was asleep. The same exact MO only it had been done to Rupert Thorne. I decide to patrol the streets just in case of another attack but nothing happens until one at midnight. Gordon contacts me through the bat-computer connected to the bat-mobile.

Batman: Yes Gordon?

Barbara: I've got some good news; Bird is going to meet Riddler tomorrow night at nine.

Batman: Thank you Gordon, keep in contact in case anything changes.

The rest of the night goes by with us monitoring the sewers and checking the news every hour in case of another ambush from Supervisor. The next day comes with no attack, no possible existence of Supervisor and his men. Once nine comes, I wait for the meeting to start. Nigma waits until Bird arrives; I listen in for any possible information once he does.

Bird: Hello Edward, it has been quite a while.

Edward: Yes, it has, hasn't it?

Bird: Well, I know you haven't gone through this trouble just to say hello. What do you want Nigma?

Edward: You know me well, isn't it what everyone wants from you? Cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, and cannot be smelt. It lies behind the stars and beneath the hills. Ends life and kills laughter. The answer my friend…is Darkness, something I don't like being kept in. So what I need from you is simple…I need information.

Bird: I only serve Bane.

Edward: Bane…is dead, so you are no longer capable of his service.

Bird: Very well.

Bird holds out his hand for his pet to land safely on his arm. The falcon hands him a roll of paper from its mouth. Bird unravels it and reads for Nigma.

Bird: The one known as Supervisor has stumbled upon Killer Croc's lair with extreme injuries; he has been nursed back to health within the past few days and is now plotting to attack Batman head on.

He hands Nigma the letter as he goes on.

Bird: This message was from one of my followers that has been hiding within Croc's community of refugees.

Edward: Thank you Bird, this information serves me well.

Bird: Anytime old friend.

Enough waiting, I've heard enough. I drop down silently behind him and let him know that he screwed up.

Batman: You've made a grave mistake.

I lift him into the air to try and add fear to the interrogation.

Batman: What's your game Nigma?

Edward: No game, no challenge, I only want to know who you are.

I glare at him, he knows I don't believe him…I never will. He knew father was Batman, he knew Grayson was Nightwing, he knew about us all, and he still does.

Batman: You should already know the answer to that question.

Edward: Yes…I tell that to myself as well, you seem so similar to him you know…I just can't figure it out!

Whether he knows or not, I'm going to give him the answer my father would give him.

Batman: I'm Batman


	26. Unsupervised

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**This is Damian's POV during the events of Chapter 19. **

Every time I return to the cave I am struck with bad news, Pennyworth informs me of Gordon's death. I am now at the training hall, I let out all of my rage there. Pennyworth's voice booms through the recorded message.

Alfred: Training Hall online, select a difficultly level.

Batman: Aggressive.

The training begins with me on a tight rope; Joker is in a helicopter, Bane walks along the wire not too far, and Deadshot sets up his sniping station, ready to fire. One wrong step and I fall, I leap over Bane's head and shove him off of the line, father would not approve although this is only a fake training session. As I soar through the air, it isn't hard to grab hold of Joker's copter. We spiral out of control and crash into the building Deadshot is on. I punch my fist through the glass and pull Joker out of his seat. I beat upon him as much as I can as if he were the real thing…as if he were Supervisor. I then hear Pennyworth as the system shuts down.

Alfred: Master Damian, that is enough! I will not allow you to sulk in this cave, not like your father. I should've done this to Master Bruce and I regret that I didn't, but you are to hang up your cape and cowl for the rest of the week.

Batman: I can't.

As if to prove why, the bat-computer sounds an alarm. We rush to the computer to find out what happened.

Alfred: My word…the bat-signal…

Batman: He's calling me…if it's a confrontation he wants, he'll surely get one.

Pennyworth grabs me by the cape and tries to hold me back.

Alfred: No, it is most definitely a trap and I won't allow you to die like your father!

Batman: I CAN'T STAY HERE AND DO NOTHING!

Pennyworth backs away in fear of my sudden outburst.

Batman: I realize how much you care for me…but this must be done.

Alfred: No…it doesn't, Bullock can handle it just fine.

Batman: Obviously he can't, the GCPD had its chance, the Batman was gone and was proven needed. I'm going…and you can't stop me.

Alfred: Then we should at least have a plan.

Pennyworth and I open the blueprints and follow a sewage pipe that opens by the subway.

Batman: This is no doubt where they came from; I should follow behind and make sure they have no way back.

Alfred: Transport will also be harder to see coming unlike the bat-wing or bat-mobile.

We finish looking over the blueprints and I head for the sewers. All is calm until I reach the exit which is guarded by two of Supervisor's men. I rush them head on and throw four bat-a-rangs, two nail a guard's leg, one misses by a long shot, and the other pins the other guard's shirt to the wall. When I reach them, I uppercut the one that holds his leg, the other slips free of his shirt and advances toward me. I kick him in the stomach and then use the back of my elbow to knock him out. I then exit the pipe and reach the subway. I'm about to let Pennyworth know when Croc grabs me from behind. He squeezes me to the point that I can't breathe, I use the back of my head against his face as a head butt. The grip loosens enough for me to kick my legs over his head and add enough weight for myself to slip free and land on his back. The freedom doesn't last long; he grabs me by the cape and swings me into the tracks. He tries to bite me but I grab his mouth and pry it open so he can't snap at me. He tosses his neck and I crash into the wall. He reaches me before I can stand and I am once again in his grip. I reach into my belt and pull out smoke pellets, just as he is about to bite off my head, I shove the fist full of pellets into his mouth instead. He bites down on my arm but not for long, once the pellets go off he releases me and coughs a horrible sound. I clutch my bloody arm, it needs to be bandaged and cleaned or it may get infected.

Killer Croc: I'LL EAT YOU ALIVE!

Croc charges at me once more, with the injured arm I am incapable of dodging the attack and he pins me to the tracks. I then hear the call of death, but that can't be right if there are also lights, Heaven has lights, Hell doesn't. I then notice what it really is, the subway train headed directly for us. I kick Croc in the gut and use all my strength to shove him over myself. I leap out of the way just in time as the train passes…Croc doesn't.

Batman: Forgive me father…

I leave the subway and remember the plan Pennyworth had developed for me. The sonar sequencer in my belt releases a high pitched noise that only bats can hear that will cause them to come to me. Once they do it provides the perfect distraction to just grapple past my enemies and reach the top where I mount a railing. I then see him, I take it all in.

Batman: So you're the Supervisor.

I don't give him to time to reply, I glide at him as he fires upon me with his guns. The shots only penetrate my cape; I remember talking to father about how stupid the cape was.

Damian: Father, I always wondered why you wore a cape.

Bruce: It isn't for looks Damian.

Damian: Then what is it for? Do enlighten me father, all I see it as is a hazard, anybody could easily grab it or it could even get snagged to something.

Bruce: The cape is here to confuse our foes.

Damian: I don't understand.

Bruce: The cape is so big and wide, it provides a big blank area of darkness so our enemies don't know where to shoot at.

I snap back into reality and out of my memory when I make impact with Supervisor. He falls backwards and lands on the computers at his desk. Sparks fly here and there which causes his coat to catch on fire. He pulls it off as I charge at him, I strike at his chin and then cheek, I can't let up, not now…not ever. He tries to pull away and roll off of the table but I grab the back of his mask, I can't let him go, this man killed my father! He pulls it off and somehow escapes my grasp. I watch him stagger away, he is still weak, I can't allow him to regain focus. Then Supervisor's men reach the top and train their guns on me. Not now, don't interrupt this moment! I punch the closest henchmen in the face and shatter his jaw. I then strike at the one behind him and dislocate his shoulder. I slam two of the men's heads together and follow up with a fury of blows to another's chest. The final thug slashes at me with a machete but I dodge it and snap his wrist followed up with a kick to his forehead. I turn to face Supervisor once more and back away from the growing fire behind him. I then focus and work my way around the fire.

Batman: I'm not through with you.

I jump on him with as many punches I can throw. I only stop when he shouts to a comrade that wishes to get the drop on me.

Supervisor: CRANE! DON'T LEAVE ME!

I turn around as quickly as possible and grab onto Crane's arm. I use the device on his wrist to spray fear toxin on Supervisor. I then toss Crane down the stairs; hopefully he'll break a few bones on the way down…I then grab Supervisor by the neck and roar into his face as loud as I can.

Batman: WHAT DO YOU SEE?!

He tries to speak but can't do to his windpipe being temporally closed; I release my grip only a little so he can talk.

Batman: TELL ME!

Supervisor: I- I see my f- family…

_Family?_

Supervisor: I HAVE TO HELP THEM!

He struggles to stand but I won't allow him. When he makes eye contact with me it's like he's seeing Etrigan the Demon.

Supervisor: W- What are you?

I must tell him, I must let him know who defeated him.

Batman: I AM DAMIAN WAYNE! I AM BATMAN! SCREAM MY NAME!

Supervisor: B- Ba- B- Batman…

Batman: LOUDER!

I want everyone to hear him, his followers, the citizens of Gotham, everyone!

Supervisor: Batman!

Batman: LOUDER!

Supervisor: BATMAN!


End file.
